


The Witcher - La Dernière Histoire

by Rindorie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), F/M, Inspired by The Witcher, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings, Wild Hunt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindorie/pseuds/Rindorie
Summary: Bien des années se sont écoulées depuis que Geralt a pris sa retraite. Désormais âgé, il arpente le monde connu sur le dos d'Ablette tandis que moi, votre humble serviteur Jaskier, gère mon cabaret dans la capital de l'art : Novigrad.Quel ne fut pas mon plaisir de le voir entrer dans mon établissement, un après-midi,  alors que je préparais le déroulé de la soirée. Assis ensemble devant une bière, rompant le pain comme au bon vieux temps, il décida qu'il était temps pour moi d'écouter et pour lui de raconter.Geralt a toujours laissé Jaskier conter ses aventures bien que ce dernier aimait les extrapoler et les enjoliver. Aujourd'hui, Geralt décida de lui raconter l'histoire qui commença toutes les suivantes et qui les terminera également.





	1. Chapter 1

Lorsque Geralt compris que sa fin arrivait, bien des années après que l'histoire se fut déroulée, il conta son ensemble à votre humble serviteur que je suis, Jaskier. Ce soir-là, nous étions attablés dans mon cabaret à Novigrad, grisonnant mais tout autant affriolant, je coordonnais la soirée d'une main de maître forgée par l'expérience que j'avais acquis ces vingt dernières années. Il n'était pas rare de trouver le sorceleur dans mon établissement, nous y mangions bien, buvions mieux mais avant tout il était mon ami, et quel ami serait-il s'il se restaurait chez un concurrent ou dans un bordel miteux plutôt que chez son vieux compagnon fraîchement largué.

Priscilla, ma muse et moitié, était partie plus tôt dans la saison avec nos filles et nos fils ; je n'avais jamais réussi à être l'homme monogame qu'elle voulait que je sois mais j'avais pourtant tenté à plusieurs reprises et, malgré tout, je l'avais chéri et aimé comme nulle autre. En outre, Geralt souhaitait me raconter à nouveau les évènements de Blaviken, cette histoire je vous l'ai déjà contée et elle a d'ailleurs fait de Geralt, un sorceleur connu et de moi, un homme riche.

À cette époque, le Loup Blanc avait accepté le contrat d'un mage, Stregobor, persécuté par Renfri et sa bande, en tuant la jeune femme il conclurait ce contrat mais il tuerait aussi les plus démunis cherchant vengeance au profit des plus puissants. Dans un combat qui l'opposa à Renfri et ses sept nains, et après avoir tenté de la dérouter de ses desseins évidemment, il la tua et obtint le surnom de « Boucher de Blaviken ». Telle est l'histoire qu'il m'avait partagée lorsque nous nous étions arrêtés pour la nuit dans cette taverne où nous avions rompu le pain ensemble, je connaissais le garçon depuis peu mais je m'étais déjà élevé au rang de compagnon, non sans un peu d'insistance.

Comme vous mes amis, j'apprenais donc un demi-siècle plus tard, les raisons de son passage dans ce petit village si isolé, qu'il n'apparaît pas sur les cartes. Je découvrais ainsi les enjeux et les conséquences de ce qui s'y déroula mais également son dénouement. À son visage pâle et mélancolique, je compris rapidement pourquoi Geralt n'avait pas partagé cette histoire plus tôt dans notre amitié, car s'il y a bien une chose qui se lit aisément dans les yeux du sorceleur c'est sa maladresse lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments, et bien loin de mes compétences et de mon palmarès, Geralt était pourvus de l'élégance littéraire des marins à la criée ; encore plus à l'époque, il ne savait ni les reconnaître ni les raconter.

La première fois qu'il m'expliqua d'où lui venait le surnom du « Boucher de Blaviken », Geralt me conta comment s'il avait atterri dans ce petit village, pour la toute première fois, et rencontra le maire, Caldemeyn, afin d'obtenir une récompense. Mais en réalité, c'était la troisième fois qu'il se rendait là-bas, un habitué des lieux en somme et surtout de la taverne locale, La Cours dorée. Lorsqu'il passa à Blaviken la première fois, Geralt, qui n'avait que la cinquantaine à l'époque, avait été missionné par un riche marchand de la Baie de Praxède.

L'homme d'affaires voyait ses marchandises détruites et ses clients partir pour la concurrence à cause de l'affluence de monstres en tous genres dans la région de Lucoméranie. Il promettait à notre sorceleur deux couronnes par têtes, la réparation de ses épées ainsi qu'une veste en cuir somptueuse née du travail d'un maître d'œuvre expérimentée selon les dires du marchand. Geralt avait parcourus la région et remarqué la prolifération de nécrophages attirés par les cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol, il accepta la proposition de contrat sans rechigner, quelques couronnes contre quelques goules seraient largement suffisant. Il veillerait même à brûler les corps qu'il trouverait grâce à son sort de feu, Igni, afin de préserver le calme qu'il apporterait. Mais n'est pas le Loup Blanc qui veut, et Geralt n'avait pas l'expérience qu'il a aujourd'hui.

Mal avisé, mal préparé et probablement mal baisé, le sorceleur s'était lancé à corps perdu dans sa quête, tuant quelques groupes par-ci par-là, il avait alors atterri dans un cimetière fraîchement établi, des tombes peu nombreuses mais aussi peu profondes laissant s'échapper les chaires putrifiées des morts et une odeur de charogne faisandée, un buffet pour les nécrophages qui y habités désormais. D'ailleurs, s'il est commun de trouver des cimetières dans les autres royaumes, en Rédanie, le Culte du Feu Éternel était la religion dominante, et tyrannique, du royaume. La coutume voulait que les morts subissent une incinération, rendant les nécrophages rares et principalement causés par les maladies et les guerres. Le climat politique actuel aurait pu être une cause de leur apparition, quelques cas de pestes avaient été rapportés mais peu pris au sérieux et le bruit courait que des mercenaires engagés par la Téméria provoquait des famines dans les villages du royaume en détruisant les récoltes. En revanche, cela n'indiquait pas ce qu'un cimetière faisait là.

Grace à ses sens décuplés, Geralt avait tout de suite compris et trouvé ce cimetière, les goules s'y trouvaient par dizaines et avec elles des putréfacteurs. J'en ai souvent parlé dans les aventures du sorceleur et je n'ai jamais cessé d'exprimer mon dégoût pour ces choses, elles ne sont pas compliquées à exterminer lorsqu'elles sont seules mais le problème c'est qu'elles ne le sont jamais, et lorsque votre attention est portée sur l'une d'elles, les autres se tapissent à l'ombre des tombes et des arbres pour vous attraper lâchement à la seconde où vous baissez votre garde.

Geralt en vit trois qui accompagnées les goules, dévorants les mains des morts encore enfouis dans le sol, il en remarqua une en plus dans le coin de son œil et se décida à retrousser chemin pour préparer la bataille. Voyageant seul, et sans village proche, il passerait la nuit aux aguets et attaquerait au lever du jour afin de profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit au matin, optimisant ainsi le maintien de l'huile contre les charognards sur sa lame d'argent, et malgré sa bonne vision nocturne, il y verrait bien mieux avec un rayon de soleil. Il pensa durant toute la nuit car s'il est faisable d'affronter une bande de goules sans grande stratégie, il est plus compliqué lorsqu'elles sont nombreuses, et encore davantage si des putréfacteurs sont présents également.

La meilleure stratégie serait encore de les regrouper ensemble dans un piège d'Yrden et d'en tuer un qui, en explosant, exploserait les autres. Les seules conditions de réussite de son attaque seraient de se débarrasser d'une partie du menu-fretin que sont les goules pour éclaircir le champ de bataille, d'effectuer le rassemblement des gros monstres dans un coin comme il y avait pensé et de se charger du reste ensuite. Il pourrait dans tous les cas se servir de son signe Quen pour se protéger et se replier un instant. Il regretta ne pas avoir cueillis de nerprun avant la tombée de la nuit afin de facilité le regroupement des putréfacteurs, mais s'aventurer sur la côte si tardivement ne ferait qu'augmenter ses chances de se frotter aux noyadés et noyeurs de la région ; et quand bien même il en récupèrerait, patienter si longtemps dans la forêt, à proximité des goules, avec une plante qui empeste la charogne de première qualité n'est certainement pas une bonne idée. Convaincu par son plan d'attaque, ses lames tout justement imbibées d'huile, il se posa sur ses talons et médita jusqu'à l'aube.

Au petit jour, Geralt mit fin à ses pensées et se reconcentra sur les faits et gestes qu'il devrait accomplir. Il rengaina son épée, écrasa son feu et réarrangea ses potions de sorte à garder ses Chat-Huant à portée de mains. Une potion simple et efficace qui lui permettrait d'avoir un coup d'adrénaline pendant le combat, faîte à base d'eau de vie naine pour favoriser l'absorption dans le sang c'est surtout le venin d'arachas qui lui conférait ses propriétés revigorantes, la verveine n'étant là que pour le goût et pour faciliter la digestion de l'affreuse concoction. Le reste de ses affaires, il les sangla à Ablette et détala presque hâtivement. Il posta la jument à quelques minutes à pied du cimetière et observa de loin, tapis les hautes herbes, le comportement des nécrophages. Certains semblaient comme endormis, allongés sur des parties de corps, tandis que d'autres vagabondés sagement dans le cimetière comme dans un marché.

Tout semblait calme et Geralt pouvait distinguer dans les sons portés par le vent, le bruit de mastication des corps pourris. Il entendit alors des bruits derrière lui, comme un gémissement étouffé dans le fond d'une gorge, en se retournant le sorceleur observa deux putréfacteurs avancer dans sa direction, légèrement cachés par les hautes herbes mais dont la grosse carcasse crânienne restée visible. Il attrapa la branche de l'arbre le plus haut dans son périmètre et s'y accrocha en espérant qu'il pourrait tout de même mener son plan à bien. Il se percha assez haut sur les branches les plus solides afin de rester hors de portée et dégaina son arbalète, trempant sa première flèche dans la même huile que celle qu'il avait étalée sur son épée la veille, il tira justement et creva la carcasse du premier putréfacteur qui explosa, emportant son collègue avec lui.

Malheureusement, l'explosion du second déracina l'arbre dans lequel s'était réfugié Geralt tombant au sol dans un fracas à réveiller les morts, et c'est ce qui se passa puisque les meutes de goules se dirigèrent frénétiquement vers lui. Dans un élan, il attrapa sa lame d'argent pour fendre avec agressivité un maximum d'individus autour de lui, certaines réussirent toutefois à fendre son cuir puis la peau de son épaule gauche attaquant brièvement son cou et créant une plaie qui nécessitera d'être brûlée et suturée. Il se dégagea de leurs étreintes et roula jusqu'aux putréfacteurs qui s'étaient avancés vers l'attroupement, bien moins sûrs que leurs confrères monstrueux, il lança son signe Yrden sur trois d'entre eux sans attendre le quatrième préférant diviser son attaque à cause du cafouillage de son entrée. Il entra dans le cercle une seconde afin de porter un coup net dans le centre d'un d'entre eux et de le trancher dans la hauteur, il explosa et ses congénères de même par effet papillon.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, prêt à prendre une gorgée de Chat-Huant, Geralt fut éjecté contre une des tombes. Regagnant rapidement ses esprits, il constata que le dernier putréfacteur s'acharné sur le cuir de son bras droit et accessoirement, qu'il s'était cogné la tête, en plein cervelet, sur la tombe. Il lança un coup de pied dans le monstre et se dégagea non sans y perdre son gantelet mais en réussissant à lui échapper malgré tout. Il se percha sur un rocher proche où il tira à l'arbalète aussi bien qu'il le pouvait avec sa vision troublée par le coup, il réussit après plusieurs tentatives à tuer le dernier des six putréfacteurs. Lorsqu'il leva le regard vers le loin, il constata que les goules s'étaient dirigées vers sa jument, il pouvait entendre les gémissements de sa bête qui se faisait dévorée et préféra se sauver, abandonnant sa monture aux nécrophages.

Il devait alors trouver refuge pour s'occuper de sa plaie qui perdait du sang à profusion mais bien avant d'atteindre un coin à l'abri, s'attrapa dans une racine et tomba à terre pour ne pas se relever. Il resta suffisamment conscient pour entendre une voix au loin et des pas se rapprocher à la manière d'un pur-sang en plein course. Ses dernières pensées se focalisèrent sur les gestes de l'individus à ses côtés qui tentait de le traîner sans succès et il regretta d'être emporté aussi futilement et d'amené avec lui la première âme simplette qui le croisa.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ce jour, il reprit conscience à plusieurs reprises, il sentit d’abord la chaleur d’un feu proche de lui, comprenant qu’il avait été récupéré par quelqu’un et été vulnérable. Peu importe la force et la volonté qu’il y mettait il n’arriva pas à se lever et sombra à nouveau. Il recouvra ensuite l’odorat sentant un mélange d’alcool, de myrte et d’aconit, il semblait que cette personne soit en train de concocté une potion de pleine lune avancée, ce qui permettrait à notre sorceleur d’être remis rapidement sur pied. Il fut rassuré que dans son malheur, il trouva une personne compétente pour panser ses plaies et se laissa sombrer à nouveau. Il est bon de savoir que le corps d’un sorceleur est bien plus résistant et nécessite bien moins de soins qu’un humain lambda, en revanche dut à leur métier peu conventionnel et à l’ingestion de breuvages en tous genres, l’entretien de leurs corps doit se faire de manière plus approfondie, l’hôte sembler en savoir long sur les sorceleurs car ses gestes étaient précis et la posologie de ses potions parfaitement adaptées ce qui soulagea Geralt.   
Au fur et à mesure que le sorceleur émergeait il comprit rapidement qu’il s’était retrouvé chez une guérisseuse ou au moins une herboriste, il savait que c’était une femme à l’odeur qu’elle émettait mais également car il l’avait entendu jurer contre lui et parfois l’apaiser dans ses moments de trouble. Il la savait douée à la manière dont elle avait recousu ses plaies à l’épaule mais aussi grâce à l’effet des soins qu’il pouvait ressentir. Il ne l’admettra pas, mais après tant d’années sur les routes et dans les montagnes humides de Kaer Morhen, cet endroit chaleureux lui semblait surréaliste presque sortit d’un rêve lucide.  
Geralt puisa dans ses ressources pour sonder l’habitation dans laquelle il avait atterrit, il observa une maison simple faîte en bois, elle avait été réalisée sur deux étages, les chambres au premier et une grande pièce de vie au rez-de-chaussée, le sorceleur n’en fut pas certain à ce moment mais il lui semblait percevoir un magasin à cet endroit. Il se concentra sur ce qui l’entourait et perçu un petit poêlon dans un coin de la pièce, une commode se dressait sur sa droite, supportant une carafe d’eau et de la lavande. Il avait été installé sur un lit fait de bois dur. Le matelas, sur lequel il était allongé, se composait de paille et de foin frottés dans du tissus et maintenu en un bloc par un tissus de coton très épais. Nous étions loin des meubles des grandes villes mais ce lit, tout comme le reste des meubles de la pièce, était le résultat d’une bonne manufacture, bien au-delà des lits de taverne dont il avait l’habitude.  
Geralt prit sa première grande bouffée d’air alors que son hôte entrait dans la pièce, il y sentit une légère humidité dans le bois causée par l’âge, le parfum de vapeur de verveine et de myrte blanc ainsi qu’une odeur de bois brulant dans le poêle. La femme s’approcha du lit et posa sa main sur son front, sa joue et son cou sans frôler ses bandages.   
« Tu sembles être réveillé, est-ce que tu m’entends ? » a-t-elle dit, doucement pour ne pas brusquer le rescapé. Ce à quoi Geralt répondit par un simple grognement de désapprobation, déçu de revenir si rapidement à la réalité, il ouvrit alors les yeux et observa ses alentours, il faisait nuit noire dehors, sans une lune en vue, il devait probablement avoir dormis deux à trois jours. La maison ressemblait à ce qu’il avait ressenti et imaginé, pittoresque mais charmante, dans le standard de la classe moyenne des habitants de la région. Une main agrippa sa joue et tourna sa tête pour qu’il fasse face à son hôte.  
Chers amis, Geralt ne m’avoua jamais à quoi ressemblait cette femme, tout du moins jamais sciemment. J’appris dans le fil de la discussion qu’elle était assez grande et jeune, qu’elle n’avait pas plus de la moitié de son âge et que la caractéristique qui le retint au premier regard fut la cicatrice pourpre cloquée de blanc, de quelques centimètres, qui naissait dans son cou et remontait légèrement à sa mâchoire ; le résultat d’une brûlure à l’acide qui s’était étirée avec la croissance de la jeune femme.   
Mais votre humble serviteur n’a jamais été arrêté par les cachotteries de son ami et c’est dans les anciennes archives de Kaer Morhen que je trouvais du pain béni des dieux. Parmi la documentation, quelques recettes et expérimentations sur les sorceleurs dont je parlerais en temps voulus, mais surtout une lettre d’amour d’un certain Guxart pour la jeune femme. Il y flatte son pragmatisme et son intelligence, les couleurs et formes des grains de beauté sur sa peau, mais surtout sa courbure généreuse cachée sous sa pudeur vestimentaire. Il ajoute en fin de page, ses excuses face au dérangement de la jeune femme dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, ainsi que son désarroi face à cette vision d’elle sans corset qui le hante. Le tout sans vers, sans rimes et bien loin de toutes proses littéraires.   
« Si tu y arrives, j’aimerais que tu te tournes sur le ventre, je n’ai pas réussi à le faire hier et à désinfecter tes plaies dans le dos. » fit-elle en passant son doigt lentement devant ses yeux pour tester les réflexes de Géralt.  
« Comment m’as-tu trouvé ? » avait-il demandé, la voix enrouée alors qu’il s’exécuta précautionneusement pour ne pas ruiner le travail de couture sur son épaule. « Je m’étais aventurée proche du cimetière pour cueillir de la mousse sanglante, j’ai entendu un cheval hurler au loin et me suis approchée. C’est là que je t’ai vu, je t’ai aperçu t’effondrer par terre et me suis précipitée pour te porter secours. » il la sentit s’afférer sur ses blessures, le désinfectant et l’embaumant avant de l’aider à se recoucher sur le dos. Elle recommença à travailler sur ses bandages lorsqu’elle se remit à parler : « je dois te dire que ça n’a pas été simple, j’ai dû t’enrouler dans ma cape et te faire glisser à l’aide de la cape de ma jument, ce n’est qu’une fois arriver au village que j’ai pu avoir de l’aide pour te grimper dans un lit. Sinon tu couchais dehors. » Conclua-t-elle en terminant son travail.   
« Je te remercie, je suis Geralt de Riv, sorceleur. » d’ordinaire, il n’aimait pas les présentations mais il se sentait redevable envers cette jeune femme qui l’avait accueilli et soigné. « Je m’appelle Ewelina mais tout le monde m’appelle Ewa. Tu es ici à Blaviken depuis presque deux jours, tu devrais pouvoir partir demain mais il serait préférable que tu restes un peu plus longtemps. Tes blessures ne sont pas complètement guéries et tes affaires sont dans un sale état mais nous parlerons de tout ça au matin. » elle se redressa et Geralt n’ajouta rien. Elle mouilla un linge qu’elle passa sur son visage, bien que la fièvre fût tombée plus tôt dans la soirée, elle ne souhaitait pas observer une récidive. Elle lui annonça qu’elle reviendrait dans la nuit et s’excusa.   
Geralt préparait déjà son départ dans sa tête. Il demanderait à Ewelina de lui indiquer un forgeron ou un armurier pour repriser sa veste en cuir qu’il se souvenait abîmée par les goules, il trouverait surement quelqu’un à qui acheter un cheval dans le coin même si ce dernier n’est plus tout jeune et il devrait retourner auprès d’Ablette pour récupérer les affaires qu’il avait laissé sur elle. À la pensée de son cheval, le cœur de Geralt se serra. Certes, il avait eu beaucoup de chevaux au cours de sa vie car le métier de sorceleur n’est pas un métier sans risques. Mais il apportait toujours une attention toute particulière lorsqu’il choisissait une Ablette et c’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il les nommait pareilles. Une bonne Ablette c’était avant tout une jument endurante et calme, de préférence déjà entraînée dans une cavalerie, bien sûr il devait leur apprendre à revenir lorsqu’il sifflait ce qui prenait du temps mais au-delà de ça, une Ablette devait être performante dès les premiers galops. Il avait pris l’habitude d’aller dans les camps militaires pour racheter ou troquer un des vieux chevaux car c’est là qu’il trouvait la plupart des meilleurs specimens, même âgés.   
Le sorceleur chercha également un moyen de régler sa dette auprès d’Ewelina. Il aurait besoin de ses couronnes pour payer son cheval et le forgeron, au mieux il pourrait lui offrir de revenir une fois que le marchand l’aurait payé, au pire il lui proposerait de lui rendre service. Maintenant que ses plans pour le lendemain étaient finalisés, il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.   
C’est alors que le soleil se levait à peine que Geralt ouvrit les yeux, il entendit des voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée et décida de les rejoindre. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver le chemin d’un sorceleur. Il eut du mal à se tenir debout dans un premier temps, ses jambes n’avaient pas fonctionné depuis trois jours et la recirculation de son sang dans ses veines le brûla, il s’appuya alors sur la commode et put s’observer dans le miroir. Elle avait rasé les cheveux de sa nuque jusqu’à ses oreilles, et alors qu’il toucha l’arrière de sa tête en se remémorant sa chute, il constata qu’elle ne l’avait pas bandé à cet endroit, en revanche il pouvait sentir une épaisse couche de baume sur des points de suture qu’il porta à son nez, un mélange de graisse végétale, de verveine et d’aconit. Il reprit son équilibre et sortit de la chambre, là il pouvait clairement entendre la discussion entre un homme et Ewa qui se déroulait en bas :   
̶ C’est très gentil à vous d’être passé, il se porte mieux. Je pense qu’il partira dès aujourd’hui, mais je vais essayer de le convaincre de rester au moins un jour de plus.   
̶ Est-ce que tu voudras bien lui demander de passer me voir lorsqu’il en sentira le courage ? J’ai à lui parler d’une affaire importante, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’un sorceleur se présente dans les parages.   
̶ Bien évidemment, vous souhaitez lui parler du nouveau prêtre ?  
̶ Quelqu’un doit faire entendre raison à cet homme et si un village entier n’y arrive pas par il ne reste plus que la force. Bien malheureusement ? »  
̶ Amener ce prêtre ici était une erreur, vous auriez dû m’écouter quand je vous en ai parlé.   
̶ Suffit ma fille. Tes querelles de voisinage seront bientôt réglées. Je dois rentrer, n’oublies pas de lui dire que je souhaite m’entretenir avec lui.   
Geralt attendit d’entendre la porte fermée avant de descendre les escaliers. Il rencontra alors Ewelina assise à une petite table sur laquelle reposait un ensemble de bocaux et sachets. Elle se leva rapidement en jurant et s’approcha rapidement de lui. Elle le sermonna de s’être levé et de ne pas l’avoir appelé avant de descendre, que malgré ses mutations cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas tomber ou avoir un vertige. Il se laissa traîner jusqu’à la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce et la jeune femme s’attela à vérifier qu’aucun de ses points de sutures n’avaient sautés. Elle trouva le résultat visiblement concluant puisqu’elle s’assit à côté de lui en lui tendant une large chope d’alcool avant de s’exclamer :   
̶ Bois-ça. C’est un alcool fait à partir de potion d’hirondelle, tu te sentiras bien mieux avant.   
̶ On boit dès le petit matin à Blaviken ? dit Geralt d’un ton amusé avant de boire allègrement dans sa tasse.  
̶ On ne s’arrête jamais tu veux dire. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
̶ Je te remercie pour ton aide, je ne pensais pas tomber sur une guérisseuse en plein milieu d’un si petit village.  
̶ Oh, c’est surement parce que je ne le suis pas. Je suis l’alchimiste de ce village mais il est vrai que j’aide beaucoup les blessés et les malades.   
̶ Cela explique bien des choses. Où sont mes affaires ? Je ne souhaite pas m’attarder plus longtemps, j’ai besoin d’acheter un cheval et de rencontrer un armurier pour ma veste. Donne-moi ton prix, je ferais de mon mieux pour te payer lorsque mon contrat m’aura été payé.   
̶ J’ai reprisé la plupart de tes affaires et les ai laissés dans la commode de la chambre où je t’ai installé. J’irai quérir le vieux Gildas qui devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour tes épées et ta veste en cuir. J’aimerais cependant que tu restes un peu plus longtemps, sorceleur. Notre échevin souhaiterait s’entretenir avec toi, il te paiera pour ton travail.  
̶ Et je suppose que tu souhaiteras récupérer une partie ou tout de ce paiement à titre de compensation.   
̶ À dire vrai, j’attends effectivement quelque chose de ta part mais c’est quelque chose de précis que je ne pense pas pouvoir t’acheter.   
̶ Quel est-il ?   
̶ Nous en discuterons ce soir, tu veux ? Va voir l’échevin, il habite au bout de la rue sur ta droite, je m’occupe du vieux Gildas.  
Géralt se leva sans un mot de plus et remonta dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Il enfila rapidement la chemise qu’il poste habituellement sous sa chemise et son pantalon, il laisse derrière lui ses gantelets et protections mais attrapa tout de même ses fourreaux et ses épées. Il termina en s’attachant le reste de ses cheveux en queue de cheval et annonça son départ à son hôte en la remerciant à nouveau.   
La maison de l’échevin n’était pas bien loin de celle de l’alchimiste mais Geralt eu le temps d’apercevoir à quoi ressembler Blaviken. Une ville petite et visiblement vieille mais aux constructions travaillées et solides, l’ensemble des bâtiments était fait de pierres grises provenant des mines plus haut dans les montagnes, principal objet de commerce de la ville avec le cuir. Les habitants dans les rues le dévisagé mais rien d’extraordinaire pour le sorceleur, d’autant plus qu’il avait entendu l’échevin chez Ewelina se réjouir de la présence d’un sorceleur dans la ville tant ils étaient rares dans le coin.   
Il arriva devant la maison de ce dernier, reconnaissable facilement du fait des étendards sur le parvis mais également parce que cette maison était bien plus grande que les autres. L’homme qui l’accueilli se présenta comme Caldemeyn de Blaviken et remercia promptement Geralt d’avoir accepté de lui rendre visite. Il l’invita à s’asseoir et lui versa un verre de vodka sans rien lui demander avant de se lancer :  
̶ Je bénis la bonne fortune qui vous a amené ici, sorceleur ! Nous avions expressément besoin d’une personne comme vous !  
̶ Vous voulez dire que vous bénissez les nécrophages du cimetière ? Fit Geralt dans son verre, la voix nouée de sarcasme tandis que l’échevin continuait sans l’écouter.   
̶ J’ai une affaire urgente et délicate pour vous, il s’agirait de vous entretenir avec notre nouveau prêtre dont les rituels sont… peu conventionnels pour la région, dirons-nous.  
̶ Je ne fais pas dans la délicatesse.  
̶ Ce sera parfait, car nous avons déjà essayé sans succès, le bougre n’en fait qu’à sa tête ! Voyez-vous, jusqu’à il y a peu nous n’avions pas de prêtre, nous en faisions un de la capitale qui réalisait nos rites mortuaires sauf à la tombée des froids, où je m’en occupais personnellement. Seulement voilà, il est tombé de cheval récemment et ne peux plus se déplacer, il a envoyé un de ses disciple qui ne semble pas vouloir accomplir les rites tels qu’ils sont supposés l’être. Au-delà du problème de foi que cela pose, la construction du cimetière qu’il nous a demandé nous a coûté beaucoup de ressources en couronnes et en pierre, le marché de l’extraction et de la revente minière nous ai le plus profitable, particulièrement durant les périodes de froid. Aujourd’hui, nos réserves sont quasiment vides et l’idiot me demande un second cimetière, nous allons finir encerclé par ceux-ci et par les monstres qu’ils apportent. Ô sorceleur ! Vous devez le convaincre, lui faire entendre raison ! La manière douce et diplomate n’a pas fonctionné, je suis dépourvu de solution…  
̶ Alors vous souhaitez employer la manière forte…   
̶ Je ne souhaite pas le voir mort, si vous pouviez simplement le brusquer de sorte qu’il se plie à la volonté du village de reprendre les incinérations des défunts. Vous serez récompensé ! Et très bien même !  
̶ Comment allez-vous me payer si vos coffres sont vides ? J’ai besoin de pièces pour m’acheter un nouveau cheval et rembourser ma dette auprès de votre alchimiste.  
̶ Je vous donnerais un de mes chevaux en récompense, celui qui vous plaira. Quant à Ewa, je suis sûre que la simple réussite de votre tâche lui conviendra, elle est celle qui a le plus souffert du comportement de Trigelka. Je vous le garantis, elle ne vous demandera rien de plus.   
̶ Si vous en êtes sûr, très bien. Ce Trigelka, où se trouve-t-il et à quoi il ressemble ?   
L’échevin lui indiqua la petite église sur la place du marché, il lui expliqua que lorsque le prêtre n’y était pas, il jouait aux cartes à La Cours dorée, une petite taverne tenue par l’aubergiste Centenier. Pieux et joueur, drôle de combinaison pensa Geralt, il se convint que ce serait le bon endroit pour en apprendre un peu plus et salua l’échevin avant de partir. Il repensa à sa récompense et salua le geste de ce dernier de lui offrir un cheval, bien qu’il aurait préféré quelques couronnes à la place. Il doutait que la jeune femme qui l’avait hébergé ne le laisserait pas partir sans une petite compensation pécuniaire malgré les dires de Caldemeyn. Geralt décida que selon la condition des chevaux de l’échevin, il prendrait le plus en forme ou le plus jeune et le donnerait à Ewelina en échange du sien, il avait vu la bête en sortant et il était assuré que l’animal n’était plus toute jeune mais suffirait à le trainer jusqu’au marchand pour récupérer ses couronnes dues. Il vendrait alors le cheval, s’en rachèterait un autre et reviendrait à Blaviken lui donner le change.   
Geralt arriva devant l’auberge et entra. Il se présenta à l’aubergiste derrière le comptoir, un homme dans la trentaine à la longue barbe grisonnante à qui il demanda des informations sur le nouveau prête :   
̶ Eh ben, voyez. Il est arrivé y’a d’c’la bien deux saisons, hein. Et comment vous dire… Bah c’pas qu’on l’aime pas, c’est un bon gars mais on dirait qu’il est pas sérieux. Prêtre c’est sérieux comme boulot. On a bien essayé d’lui parler au gamin mais j’crois qu’il a peur en fait. T’nez la dernière fois, rond comme une queue d’pelle le petit, on l’a questionné gentiment parc’ qu’on est bien embêté nous avec ces histoires de cim’tière, c’est qu’ça attire les bêtes ! V’là t’y pas qu’y nous dit qu’y a peur ? Ça m’a laissé quoi. Mais pourquoi vous v’lez le voir ? C’est le vieux Caldemeyn qui vous envoie ? Arf, c’gars là il est pas correct il dépêche un sorceleur pour faire c’taf là. Nous on voulait que c’soit lui qui fasse les rites plutôt qu’le gamin, mais y veut pas c’salir les mains. Mais ch’uis pas étonné, depuis qu’le gamin a foutu le feu chez Ewa c’la pagaille, l’échevin y fait l’autruche dans sa grande baraque et laisse la gamine faire son travail. Mais j’jacasse, j’jacasse, y veut boire que’que chose ?  
̶ Une vodka s’il vous plaît. Trigelka, il vous a dit de quoi il avait peur ? Demande Geralt en sirotant son verre fraîchement servi  
̶ D’la forêt ! Soi-disant que des êtres maléfiques y vivent ou je n’sais quoi. La dernière fois, y voulait qu’on s’réunisse pour détruire la vieille maison à côté des mines. Nous on lui a donné une verveine parce qu’y était chaud là, c’pas sérieux du tout ça.   
̶ Et cette maison, elle est habitée ?   
̶ Ouais tout le temps ! Les gars y mettent leurs affaires tous les jours d’travail des mines. Et puis y s’y dorment aussi pendant la saison des pluies parc’que la boue crotte les bottes et les chevaux. Mais je vous dis, sorceleur, le gamin y a juste peur des sorcières et d’la magie.   
̶ Et vous avez parlé d’un feu que Ewelina ? Que s’est-il passé ?   
̶ Quand la gamine f’sait le deuil du vieil alchimiste, son père, il a foutu le feu à son jardin. D’après lui qu’c’est sa faute si les bêtes apparaissent, qu’elle aurait pactisé avec les forces du mal ou que’que chose dans l’genre.   
̶ Et l’échevin n’a rien fait ?   
̶ Non, mais la bande de la Pie-grièche était pas contente, Ewa c’est une amie de la bande et une habituée d’ma taverne mais d’puis qu’le gamin a fait ça elle vient plus. Mais l’gamin, on l’a puni vous inquiétez pas, on lui a fait prendre l’air pendant une journée accrochée au poteau. Renfri voulait le laisser plus longtemps mais nous on en avez b’soin puis on allait pas le laisser crever non plus. On l’aime bien Ewa mais un prêtre c’important.  
Geralt remercia l’aubergiste avant de terminer son verre. Ne voyant pas de prêtre dans la taverne, il se dirigea vers la place du marché et son église. Il semblait pour le sorceleur que le jeune prêtre était simplement effrayé par quelque chose qui n’existait pas. Plutôt dans la semaine, juste avant de trouver le cimetière, il était passé à côté des mines et n’avait ressentis aucune magie, n’avait détecté aucun monstre et il n’était pas rare de constater une certaine réticence envers la magie depuis que le feu éternel s’était imposé comme la religion unique en Rédanie.   
Il entra dans l’église et tomba nez à nez avec le jeune prêtre. Ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns bouclés, l’habit traditionnel des prêtres de la Flamme Éternelle et, à la vue de ses petits yeux mi-clos, semblait soit se réveiller soit affronter les conséquences d’une nuit particulièrement pleine de divertissement et de boisson. Geralt n’attendit pas longtemps pour guider le prêtre au cœur de l’église, celle-ci étant vide, il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour converser avec lui.  
Le prêtre, quant à lui, essayait de rester de marbre devant le sorceleur mais ce dernier pouvait sentir la peur et l’aversion couler de ses pores. La sueur qui naissait sur son front trahissait son inconfort face à Géralt et comme beaucoup d’autre avant lui choisit l’approche violente pour se sortir de cette situation. Le sorceleur attrapa les mains de Trigelka et les bloqua dans son dos d’une poignée de fer. Il cassa le lien de cuir qui maintenait la robe du prêtre à ses hanches et le noua autour de ses poignets et avant-bras afin de le maintenir en place. Geralt le souleva ensuite du sol par son veston pour l’asseoir sur une chaise.   
« Tu es bien installé ? » demanda Geralt alors que le prêtre, raide comme un poteau, acquiesçait frénétiquement. « Bien, on va pouvoir parler de ton incompétence et de tes méthodes d’intimidation. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Pendant son entraînement à l’école du Loup, les jeunes recrues apprennent par leurs mentors de ne jamais se mêler des affaires des humains ; considérés comme des monstres sans cœur, les sorceleurs sont pour la plupart condamnés à passer une vie en solitaire sur les routes du monde. Les plus chanceux pourront trouver un foyer et une famille au sein de leurs écoles mais peu ont le courage de tenter leur chance dans le domaine de l’amour. Il faut dire qu’ils partent tous avec une besace entière de désavantages, sans maison, financièrement instable, sans parler de l’odeur de mort qui les suit partout où ils passent.   
Geralt n’a jamais pu s’empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, cette ambition de sauver la veuve et l’orphelin aurait pu faire de lui un preux chevalier mais au lieu de ça, seul le mépris et l’incompréhension se dressèrent devant lui. Roué de coups, lapidé de cailloux, l’humanité n’a jamais manqué d’imagination pour lui exprimer sa gratitude, et pour tout vous dire après tant d’années à ses côtés je n’ai jamais cru qu’il vivrait aussi longtemps. Cette mission de recadrer un prêtre dans cette petite bourgade n’avait rien d’un contrat habituel pour un sorceleur, dans d’autre circonstances il ne l’aurait pas accepté mais existait-il seulement un moment propice à refuser d’aider quelqu’un.   
Et ainsi Geralt se trouvait accroupis en face de ce gamin assis maladroitement, le corps crispé et les yeux écarquillés. À l’odeur, Geralt savait que le jeune prêtre s’était pissé dessus, qu’il ne s’était pas lavé ce matin bien qu’il avait vomis toute la nuit et qu’il n’avait pas nettoyé son église depuis son arrivée. Il fit un tour sur lui-même pour constater que l’état de l’église reflétait l’état de son prêtre et l’espace d’un instant il crut à une énorme farce, il utilisa alors son sens de sorceleur pour sondait son environnement. La moisissure et la salpêtre commençait à s’installé sur les pierres du bâtiment, les bancs et les chaises n’avaient pas été entretenu depuis bien des mois, et aucuns et aucunes des symboles et idoles présents ne semblaient avoir été utilisés ou nettoyés. Il aurait pu croire l’église abandonnée si ce n’était pas pour son prêtre, devant le sorceleur, au bord de l’anévrisme.   
Geralt le scruta rapidement : ses cheveux, ses habits et sa posture n’étaient pas soignés, ses mains et ses pieds étaient secs et rêches, parsemés de crevasses et de peaux mortes décollées, ses membres laissés entrevoir des cicatrices vieilles de plusieurs mois et des marques jaunies presque aussi vieilles. Il avait le teint terne, des cernes pourpres, ses yeux répondaient à peine et sa bouche semblait pâteuse, le garçon était à peine plus âgé que Geralt quand il avait été amené à Kaer Morhen. Le sorceleur se tourna face à lui et s’accroupis à nouveau devant lui avant de lui parler :   
̶ Dis-moi, c’est courant dans le métier de devenir prêtre ?   
̶ Comment ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, monstre. Ni qui vous êtes d’ailleurs, vous vous trouvez dans notre église et les habitants de Blaviken vous lapiderons si vous me faîtes du mal !   
̶ Vraiment ? C’est pourtant eux qui m’ont demandé de venir. Je vais reposer ma question différemment : L’échevin sait que c’est un bandit qui a pris le poste de prêtre ?   
̶ Je ne vois pas le problème, mon passé n’a rien à voir avec ma fonction actuelle.   
̶ Tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Malheureusement, ton travail insuffisant rend le mien plus compliqué. Les corps des morts que tu as enterré ont attirés les nécrophages des autres régions et tout ceci aurait pu être évité si tu avais écouté les villageois et brûlé les cadavres.   
̶ Je… Je ne peux pas me rendre dans la forêt, d’ailleurs personne ne devrait y aller !   
̶ Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, il va falloir me donner des détails.   
̶ Mes parents étaient marchands itinérants, j’étais visiblement de trop dans leur vie alors ils m’ont abandonné à Oxenfurt. Je me suis endormi dans l’auberge dans laquelle on séjournait, content d’avoir une chambre pour moi cette fois-ci, et au matin l’aubergiste est venu me réveiller et m’a traîné jusqu’à la cuisine. J’ai appris qu’ils m’avaient vendu à lui en échange d’une nuit supplémentaire. À partir de là tout est aller très vite, je me suis retrouvé dans une bande d’amis, on ne faisait rien de mal ! On voler par-ci par-là et c’est tout mais un jour on s’est fait coincer et je me suis échappé. Mais j’ai blessé un des gardes de Tretogor et ma tête a été mise à prix alors j’ai atterri ici.  
Geralt chercha le mensonge dans les propos du garçon, lui tirait la larme à l’œil n’avait jamais fonctionné et cela ne commencerait par aujourd’hui. Le jeune garçon semblait néanmoins bien troublé et l’état que le sorceleur avait constaté au préalablement attesté de la difficulté des travaux qu’il avait effectués. Cependant, cela n’expliquait pas le problème avec la forêt, les nécrophages étaient apparus bien des semaines après son arrivée, le marchand avec qui Geralt avait contracté était formel, le problème était récent et avait débuté en début de saison. Le loup blanc pris alors sa voix la plus roque pour parler :   
̶ Je me fous de ton enfance, ce que je veux savoir c’est pourquoi ne vouloir pas te rendre dans la forêt.   
̶ Le prêtre qui devait venir, je l’ai croisé sur la route et il m’a pris sous son aile. Il était le disciple du prêtre du village, quand on est arrivé dans la région on s’est fait attaquer par une bête énorme ! Elle sortait des marais et ressemblait à une araignée mais aussi grosse qu’un ours ! Je n’avais jamais vu pareil monstre… Elle a attaqué le prêtre et l’a dévoré en un instant ! Je n’ai rien pu faire pour lui, elle était bien trop rapide mais ça m’a laissé le temps de fuir avec nos affaires et de venir ici. Là, je me suis fait passer pour lui.   
̶ Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais parce que tu n’as pas suivi ses enseignements. Bien, règle numéro une : soit tu enterres les corps profondément dans la terre, soit tu les brûles. Règle numéro deux : si tu ne souhaites pas te faire coincer à nouveau, prends soin de tes affaires. Et enfin, ne brûle pas les maisons des habitants si tu ne veux pas t’attirer d’ennuis.   
̶ Cette femme à la marque, la fille de l’alchimiste… Le prêtre me parlait sans cesse d’elle. Comment elle lui avait jeté un sort grâce à une potion qu’elle lui avait donnée. Soi-disant contre la fièvre qu’il avait développée, il l’a bu d’une traite et dès le lendemain il se sentait mieux. Mais dès lors, il a commencé à avoir des pensées impures, des excès de rages… Cette salope avait vendu l’âme du prêtre au diable ! Il m’a prévenu de ne pas m’approché d’elle mais je la voyais tous les jours parcourir le marché ! Elle donnait ses charmes à tous les hommes qu’elle voyait, l’église du Feu Éternel aurait eu des doutes et m’aurait destitué.  
̶ Ils se seraient rendu compte que tu n’es qu’un imposteur et que tu n’as rien à faire ici.  
̶ Cet endroit a besoin d’un prêtre, les habitants ont besoin de quelqu’un pour les guider et j’accepte cette fonction avec honneur. C’était un signe, le garde, le prêtre, le monstre, tout ça n’était qu’une épreuve, un signe pour me guider vers ma place.  
̶ Je vois que tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux, surtout pour voir qu’il y a quelque mois tu étais tout ce que l’église détestait.   
̶ J’ai changé, je suis un autre homme. Et comme je vous ai dit, cet endroit a besoin de moi.  
̶ Mais également de son alchimiste, cet après-midi je viendrais te chercher et nous partirons brûler les corps. Viens avec des volontaires.  
̶ Je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix.  
Le sorceleur se releva et détacha le jeune homme, il lui agrippa la nuque avant le regarder intensément. Sûr de son intimidation, il le lâcha et s’en alla.   
Géralt emprunta la place du marché pour se rendre chez l’échevin et tomba nez à nez avec Ewelina assise aux pieds d’un vieil homme. Ce dernier portait un grand chapeau et une longue pipe, ses cheveux, sa barbe et ses sourcils avaient perdus toutes pigmentations et étaient aussi blanc que ceux du sorceleur. Ewelina riait avec l’homme, elle portait un chemisier blanc avec une robe lilas par-dessus. Elle s’était entourée d’un châle kaki pour se réchauffer de l’air frais du matin et tenait dans ses mains un panier dans lequel il reconnaissait son veston de cuir et ses gantelets, la jeune femme se leva doucement et tendit le panier au vieil homme qui la salua alors qu’elle partait.   
Geralt l’a suivi doucement et ne reconnut dans sa démarche et sa posture que l’attitude d’une femme amicale et bienveillante. Bien loin de la dangereuse prédatrice qu’avait portrayait le prêtre. Il se glissa doucement à ses côtés pour la suivre dans sa marche avant d’entamer la conversation légèrement :   
̶ Est-ce que je dois penser que tu vends mes affaires pour éponger mes dettes ou as-tu une bonne raison de laisser mes affaires à des inconnus ?   
̶ Ce sont des inconnus pour toi et des amis pour moi.   
̶ Et comme tu n’es pas une parfaite inconnue, je dois faire confiance à ces personnes dont je ne connais pas le nom ?  
̶ Tu as vu le vieux Gildas, il s’occupera de recoudre le cuir de ton veston, pour tes gantelets malheureusement ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Ils sont tellement détériorés, j’ai dû le convaincre que tu n’avais pas essayé de les manger. Il a évoqué l’idée d’attacher des chutes de cuir pour combler les trous, tu devrais avoir le résultat dès demain.  
̶ Tu prends des décisions onéreuses, sais-tu que le seul salaire que je vais percevoir est celui que l’échevin me donnera pour avoir fait peur à votre prêtre ? Ne commence pas à dilapider l’argent que je n’ai pas encore perçu.   
̶ Regarde-toi, tu t’acclimates déjà à notre vie de famille ! Gildas utilisera des chutes de cuir d’autre pièces déjà réalisées. J’ai pensé que tu souhaiterais surement te racheter une paire dans une grande ville, auprès de quelqu’un compétent en pièce de protection et non pas en habillage.  
La jeune femme et Geralt s’arrêtèrent devant un étalage du marché. De nombreux légumes, plus ou moins lavés, étaient disposés devant eux, quelques graines et fruits se trouvaient dans des panières légèrement surélevées alors qu’huiles et jus étaient organisés sur la droite des clients. La femme qui se tenait derrière, s’occupait déjà d’un client et laissait donc tout son temps à Ewelina de choisir ce qu’elle souhaitait acheter mais également de continuer sa conversation :   
̶ Est-ce que je peux savoir comment ça s’est passé avec le prêtre ?   
̶ Plutôt bien.   
̶ C’est-à-dire ? Est-ce qu’il va revoir ses méthodes ou est-ce que sa tête est vraiment plus dure que de la roche ?   
̶ Je vois que le ressentis n’est pas à sens unique. Il m’a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes méfaits de magicienne prédatrice.  
̶ Sorceleur, j’espère pour toi que tu m’as défendu. Cet homme a une étrange obsession envers moi, la première fois que je l’ai vu il m’a craché au visage et la deuxième fois, il venait de brûler mon jardin. Je n’ai que du mépris pour lui.   
̶ Effectivement c’est une drôle de manière que de se présenter. Mais je ne serais pas là si je ne l’avais pas convaincu. Je vais d’ailleurs de ce pas me rendre chez l’échevin pour récupérer ma récompense, je repasserais chez toi pour te dédommager.  
La jeune femme acquiesça doucement et Geralt se dirigea vers la maison de l’échevin.   
Ce dernier se tenait sur son palier, assis sur une chaise, il tenait sa pipe dans main droite et regardait le sorceleur s’avancer. Il inhala largement avant de recracher sa fumée dans la silhouette de son invité.   
Geralt lui fit compte de sa mission et l’échevin sembla content. Mais pour autant il restait méfiant envers lui.   
« Demain, nous disons aurevoir à l’un des notre, si vous dîtes vrai alors il reprendra les rites d’avant et vous percevrez votre récompense. Dans le cas contraire, vous n’aurez rien. » fit alors le vieil homme avant de remettre à la pipe à sa bouche. Le sorceleur ne souhaitait pas se montrer impoli ou rustre mais il ne voulait pas non plus laisser celle qui l’avait aidé sur le parvis en attente de dédommagement.   
« Cet après-midi, j’ai donné rendez-vous au prêtre afin d’aller brûler ensemble les corps déjà enterré. J’estime que ce sera une preuve suffisante de sa bonne volonté et de ma réussite. J’insiste, payez-moi et je partirais une fois la tâche accomplie. »   
L’homme le scruta de haut en bas, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu’un individu lui faisait de belles promesses sans les tenir par la suite. Il avait appris à ne pas faire confiance aux étrangers trop rapidement, particulièrement quand ceux-là n’étaient pas entièrement humain. Il lui proposa de lui donne la moitié des couronnes promises et le reste ainsi que le cheval à son retour. Le sorceleur acquiesça et récupéra une cinquantaine de couronnes, il salua le vieil homme qui lui répondis d’un geste de la main et d’un hochement de la tête.   
Geralt se remit alors sur le chemin de la maison d’Ewelina, il devait préparer le nettoyage du cimetière et la protection des personnes qui l’accompagnerait. Les putréfacteurs étaient morts, il ne restait que les goules mais le sorceleur n’aurait ni ses protections ni toute sa mobilité pour faire face aux nécrophages. Il jugea donc nécessaire d’impliquer la jeune alchimiste.  
Arrivant sur le pallier, il frappa à la porte avant d’entrer. Il trouva Ewelina sur une chaise, un livre à la main, elle semblait prise dans son histoire et le sorceleur ne souhaita pas la déranger immédiatement. Curieusement, il jeta un œil à la première de couverture « Les sorceleurs : Pas le mal que nous pensons ». Il esquissa un sourire et ria doucement, se faisant remarquer par son hôte. Elle glissa un papier entre les pages avant de le refermer et de la poser sur ses genoux sans pour autant se lever afin de saluer son invité. Geralt s’approcha d’elle et lui dit :   
̶ Je n’ai reçu qu’une partie des couronnes qui m’ont été promise, je dois d’abord me débarrasser des goules et des corps dans le cimetière et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.   
̶ Ah ? Je ne suis pas étonnée, l’échevin n’a jamais confiance en personne d’étranger au village. De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ? De potions j’imagine, parce que je ne suis absolument pas douée avec une épée, ou avec arbalète, ou n’importe quoi d’autre qui ne soit pas une paire de cisailles d’ailleurs.   
Geralt lui expliqua son besoin de concocter une huile qui l’aiderait à combattre les nécrophages ainsi qu’une potion d’hirondelle afin de récupérer pendant les combats et de pallier ses faiblesses temporaires. Il fut ravi d’apprendre que l’alchimiste disposée chez elle de ce qu’il fallait pour l’aider et se mirent tous deux à la préparation des fioles.   
L’ambiance était légère dans la chaumière, l’odeur de fonte chauffée et la vapeur de l’eau-de-vie naine donnaient à la pièce une touche hivernale. Geralt choisit d’en apprendre plus sur cette jeune femme qui n’avait pas hésité à l’aider :   
̶ Tu ne m’as toujours pas demandé. Tu ne veux pas de mes couronnes alors qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Je n’ai pas pour habitude d’être redevable.   
̶ J’ai besoin de ton aide pour une potion que je réalise pour une amie. Elle est la favorite d’un prince qui n’a pas pris d’épouse pour le moment et elle voudrait que je l’aide à tomber enceinte en réalisant un puissant fertilisant. J’ai essayé plusieurs recettes mais pour le moment rien n’a marché.   
̶ Et je suppose que tu as besoin de mon aide pour te rapporter un parchemin particulier ? Peut-être un ingrédient ?  
̶ À dire vrai j’ai besoin de ta personne, de ta semence pour être précise.   
Géralt s’arrêta net dans son action et dévisagea la jeune femme qui continuait l’air de rien mais tout en arborant un sourire espiègle. Elle comprenait terriblement bien le mélange de malaise et d’incompréhension que ressentait le sorceleur et s’en réjouissait.   
̶ Tu ne sembles pas au courant que nous autre, sorceleurs, sommes stériles. Peu importe la quantité que tu pourras récupérer nous te serons d’aucune utilité.   
̶ J’en suis consciente, c’est le liquide séminal qui m’intéresse. Vois-tu, les modifications corporelles que vous subissez influe votre génome et vous rende endurants, résistants et décuple votre force. En utilisant le liquide séminal d’un sorceleur, je pourrais préparer un baume à appliquer. Il servirait de coup de pouce durant l’acte.   
Le sorceleur resta de marbre devant l’explication de la jeune alchimiste. Si la potion ne marchait pas, il ne souhaitait pas être rappelé comme une vache à lait, de la même manière si l’enfant à venir se trouvait un teint pâle et des yeux de chats, il ne souhaitait pas être pris à partie dans une querelle familiale.   
Devant son air incrédule, le visage de la jeune femme s’étira et un pli se forma entre ses sourcils. Comprenant qu’elle avait peut-être outre-passé une barrière, elle continua :   
̶ Tu n’es pas obligé, je suis désolée. J’essaye de réaliser ce produit depuis plusieurs semaines, mais c’est sans résultats. J’ai fait des tests et des expérimentations et je pensais pouvoir utiliser un échantillon humain. L’idée d’utiliser un sorceleur m’est venue hier, je souhaitais me servir de ma position et de ta situation pour parvenir à mes fins. Je n’aurais pas dû, faisons comme si cette conversation n’avait pas eu lieu.   
̶ J’accepte. À titre de compensation pour les potions que nous faisons. Et aussi parce que l’idée qu’un prince trempe sa verge dans mon sperme m’amuse autant qu’elle me dégoûte.   
Un large sourire s’afficha sur le visage d’Ewelina tandis que Géralt arborait un rictus narquois.   
« Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t’aider » ajouta-t-elle avec humour sous le regard incrédule du sorceleur


	4. Chapter 4

Le milieu d'après-midi arriva rapidement, et de la même façon qu'il avait attendu le début de matinée la première fois, Geralt choisit de profiter de la fin d'après-midi pour attaquer les nécrophages au cimetière. Le prêtre avait préparé le bois nécessaire aux bûchers et la soirée s'annonçait riche en macchabés putrifiés à brûler.

Le prêtre attendrait à l'entrée du village avec les quelques hommes qu'il avait pu rassembler, pendant ce temps, le sorceleur irait terrasser le reste des goules avant de les retrouver. Il monta dans la chambre que lui avait attribué Ewelina pour mettre le reste de ses protections, glisser ses potions dans ses poches et huiler son arme. La jeune femme arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte pour lui proposer son aide, ce qu'il refusa, elle resta tout de même un instant à le regarder. Il leva son regard sur elle et arqua un sourcil dans l'attente d'une remarque ou d'une question mais ne reçut qu'un sourire.

« Je ne serais pas aux bûchers ce soir, si tu t'y ennuis tu peux toujours venir ici » lâcha-t-elle avant de partir avec un geste de la main comme pour le saluer. Geralt ricana légèrement, ne cherchant pas à extrapoler les mots de la jeune femme, il rangea son équipement et se mit en route vers le cimetière.

Le cimetière se trouvait dans le même état que dans ses souvenir, peu de goules se trouvaient sur les lieux et Geralt n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser d'elles même avec son épaule abîmée. Il ne tarda pas plus et se dirigea lentement vers elles.

Une chose à savoir, cher(es) ami(es) lecteurs et lectrices, c'est que les nécrophages les plus bêtes ne s'en prendront pas à vous intentionnellement. Ils cherchent les être morts et les enterrent pour les laisser macérer tels les vins les plus délectables de Toussaint. À maturité, ils sortent des tombes ce mélange pourris et gluant de chaires décomposées qui, dans leurs bouches, goûte comme la meilleure cuvée de Sangréal. Le sorceleur le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il emprunta le chemin le plus rapide et direct vers les goules sans chercher à se cacher.

Arrivant vers elles, il les attaqua directement. Coupant, cognant, écrasant chacune d'entre elles tout en esquivant le plus gros de la vague. Sa méthode était simple, il attirait trois à quatre individus vers lui et les tués en quelques coups d'épée avant de se rediriger vers le groupe. Il n'hésitait pas non plus à les semer et à s'éloigner au lointain afin de charger à nouveau vers elles.

Tout ceci dura bien plus d'une heure mais Geralt vient à bout de l'ensemble des goules. Ses habits étaient crottés de bout, de sang de goule et autres déjections de monstres, il se nota de laver ses vêtements dès ce soir afin de repartir demain. Il coupa les mains droites de chacune comme trophées et les empila en un tas avant de se diriger vers la carcasse d'Ablette, sa jument.

En arpentant le monde avec Geralt j'ai compris une chose, les sorceleurs sont des êtres solitaires. Ils ont certes des amis, mutants, non-humains ou humains, parfois des propriétés, parfois des femmes ou des maris mais la majorité de leur vie se déroule sur la Voie. Naviguant de villages en villages et de tavernes en tavernes avec lui, j'ai parfois pu observer ce regard et cette expression qu'il peut faire tard le soir, lorsque la Vodka bue au cours de la soirée quitte son corps et qu'il se laisse entraîner dans ses songes. Une Ablette qui meurt c'est un moment de deuil pour Géralt, ses chevaux n'ont jamais demandé à le suivre et pourtant ils lui sont toujours fidèles. Celle qui jonchait là, à ses pieds, avec ses yeux révulsés et les mouches plantées sur ses orifices, n'était pas la première, ni la dernière. Elle était une Ablette, et toute Ablette créait un moment de chagrin chez le sorceleur.

Il ne souhaita pourtant pas s'attarder et récupéra rapidement ses affaires avant de retourner vers les goules. Ses pochons d'alchimie, son arme secondaire, son duvet ou encore son matériel de camping, tout était là et rien n'était abîmé. Il récupéra quelques attributs utiles pour ses potions mais également les trophées qu'il avait mit de côté. Il retourna rapidement en trottinant auprès du prêtre et sa charrette qui, en le voyant, cru voir revenir une personne d'entre les morts. Geralt avait non seulement les habits sales mais face à son manque de protections sur le torse et le dos, sa chemise s'était retrouvée sans manches et déchirée au niveau de la nuque. Geralt indiqua au prêtre le chemin à suivre en lui assurant que le chemin était sécurisé.

« Je vous rejoindrais rapidement, suivez la route jusqu'au cimetière et brûlez tous les corps que vous trouverez. Monstres compris. Il y a une jument à quelques minutes à pieds au nord-ouest de l'entrée, pensez à la brûler également. » A-t-il lancé sous les regards dégoutés de la fraternité devant lui. Il n'accorda que très peu de temps à ses hommes avant de se rendre en direction de la maison d'Ewelina.

Elle n'était pas là lorsqu'il entra et Géralt prit rapidement les devants en se déshabillant et en inspectant son corps afin de vérifier qu'aucunes blessures ne lui avait été infligées. Il conclut son examen sans trouver grand-chose si ce n'est quelques égratignures. Lassé de cette chemise trouée, il la laissa dans un coin de la pièce et prit la deuxième qu'il possédait. Le coton utilisé était plus épais et bien plus adéquat par temps de froid mais Géralt ne pouvait désâment faire autrement.

Il la plaça à côté de la bassine dont il disposait pour se nettoyer, il versa un peu d'eau du broc dedans et trempa le linge qui avait servis, cette nuit, à éponger sa fièvre. Il s'attaqua en premier lieu à son visage puis à ses cheveux et termina par un frottement rapide de son torse et de ses bras, particulièrement sur les zones égratignées. Il fit attention à ne pas ruiner le travail de l'alchimiste en épargnant les bandages qui lui restait.

Il entendit alors la porte du rez-de-chaussée claquée et des pas dans l'escalier. Ewelina apparut dans le cadrant de la porte de la même manière que cet après-midi. Elle le regarda et il comprit l'inquiétude derrière l'examen médical qu'elle lui infligeait du regard. Il hocha doucement de la tête, à la fois pour lui signaler que tout aller bien mais également pour l'encourager à entrer et à constater par elle-même. Elle ne se fit pas prier et rentra dans la pièce en faisant le tour du sorceleur, celui-ci continuait son décrassage et notamment tentait de sortir quelques restes de goules de ses cheveux. Ewelina lui attrapa le poignet avant de lui dire :

̶ Tu ne fais qu'étaler cette substance, assieds-toi je vais t'aider.

̶ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

̶ Assieds-toi, sorceleur. Plus tu parleras et plus perdras de temps.

Il leva un sourcil et hésita à être impoli mais se résigna et s'installa sagement au pied du lit comme elle l'avait indiqué. Elle attrapa le linge mouillé des mains de Geralt et se positionna derrière lui, perchée sur le lit. Elle détacha sa queue de cheval et nettoya ce qu'elle pu avant de le brosser avec ses yeux. Il pouvait l'entendre jurer alors qu'il se relaxait entre ses jambes et il crut entendre la menace d'être plongé dans la baignoire avant qu'il ne se couche ce soir.

Son temps de détente prit fin rapidement lorsqu'elle noua les cheveux du sorceleur avant de se lever. Elle se retourna vers lui après avoir posé le linge dans la bassine.

« Je ne doutais pas que tu reviendrais mais au regard de ton état la dernière fois, j'étais persuadée que je devrais te recoudre pièce par pièce. » Fit-elle en arborant un sourire narquois. Il copia son expression et se leva à son tour pour remettre ses vêtements.

« Ils étaient bien moins nombreux cette fois. Je te remercierais bien pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu'à présent mais j'ai besoin d'un service. » Lança Geralt tandis qu'Ewelina le regarda amusait par sa façon de parler. Il était rare de rencontrer quelqu'un ayant la réputation d'un monstre sans cœur et pourtant de le voir agir si prudemment à l'égard des sentiments des autres.

« J'aurais besoin d'emprunter ton cheval pour retourner rapidement au cimetière. », Ewelina accepta immédiatement, Géralt saurait prendre soin de son cheval et ce dernier, bien qu'âgé, le porterait rapidement là où il avait besoin d'être.

Geralt arriva bien plus rapidement au cimetière cette fois-ci. Le prêtre se tenait proche de la charrette, ordonnant aux hommes qui l'accompagnait de placer les bois de manière bien précise. Il s'avança pour vérifier que le travail était effectué correctement avant d'annoncer qu'il s'occuperait de brûler sa jument. Il attrapa deux larges rondins de la charrette avant de se diriger vers la défunte Ablette.

L'affaire fut simple à régler, le sorceleur utilisa son signe Igni pour allumer deux rondins précédemment positionnés sous la bête. Elle s'enflamma rapidement et Géralt s'accroupi devant elle, baissant légèrement la tête en signe de respect. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort ni d'avoir une dernière pensée pour l'animal, il se releva et s'avança vers le groupe au cimetière pour les aider à brûler le plus gros des cadavres. Le reste, et par là j'entends ceux qui présentaient le meilleur état, fut transporté jusqu'à la place du marché par la charrette. Au-delà du manque de bois, il s'agissait également d'un moment symbolique représentant la reprise des rites tels qu'ils étaient effectué par le prêtre de la capitale, ce qui arrangeait bien le sorceleur qui se servait de cette opportunité comme preuve que le prêtre reprenait le flambeau correctement auprès de l'échevin.

En arrivant au village, il ne perdit pas de temps sur la place du marché et se dirigea directement chez l'échevin afin de récupérer son dû. L'homme n'avait pas bougé depuis sa dernière visite, Caldemeyn attendait toujours sur son pallier, assis sur sa chaise en fumant grassement, cette fois-ci il arborait un sourire narquois en regardant Geralt s'avançait vers lui, avant même qu'il put s'approcher l'homme se leva et entama la conversation :

̶ Sorceleur ! Quel plaisir que vous ayez tenu votre promesse et part du contrat !

̶ Vous en doutiez ?

̶ Bien évidemment, mais vous m'avez prouvé être une personne de confiance. Désormais notre ville est saine et sauve !

̶ Je n'en serais pas si sûre, votre prêtre m'a parlé d'un ou plusieurs monstres dans les parages. Vous devriez faire attention et engager un professionnel.

̶ Un professionnel de votre trempe, je suppose ?

̶ Je veux bien parler d'un sorceleur, moi ou un autre, le tout c'est de ne pas laisser ces monstres se reproduire et causer plus de dégâts.

̶ Que diriez de vous en occuper ?

̶ Je ne peux pas m'en occuper immédiatement, je suis sur un autre contrat actuellement. Et je pensais vos caisses vides.

̶ Terminez votre contrat et revenez promptement ! J'aurais récolté de quoi vous payer.

̶ Je reviendrais, laissez le contrat sur le panneau d'affichage de la place du marché et je me chargerais du monstre si la récompense est suffisante.

̶ Vous êtes dur en affaire mais je comprends.

L'échevin attrapa une bourse sur la table se trouvant à côté de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et fit un geste de la main à Geral pour l'inviter à le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'écurie de Caldemeyn où il trouva trois chevaux dans leur maturité. Au regard, le sorceleur compris qu'il s'agissait d'une même fratrie, il utilisa ses sens pour observer l'état des chevaux, celui de droite semblait être le plus en forme il ne tremblait pas et n'avait pas de lésion apparente au niveau de ses pattes. Geralt ne prit pas plus de temps pour choisir et décida de repartir avec lui. L'échevin lui tendit alors la bourse pleine de couronnes.

« Voilà le reste comme promis. Je suis ravi que la ville reprenne son cours normal et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt au sujet de ce monstre. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous avez de quoi fêter ce soir. Je vous dis aurevoir, sorceleur. » Geralt n'ajouta rien et se contenta de s'incliner poliment avant de rebrousser chemin à dos de cheval, vers la maison d'Ewelina, il souhaitait préparer son départ rapidement et il semblait, d'après ses dires, que la jeune femme l'attendait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, il trouva curieux de voir l'alchimiste devant sa porte, un châle épais sur les épaules et les yeux rivés sur les ruelles devant elle. Elle entendit surement les sabots des deux chevaux puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui avant de s'avancer pour le rencontrer :

̶ Un nouvel ami ?

̶ Un nouveau cheval oui, récompense de l'échevin. Il n'est cependant pas le genre qu'un sorceleur recherche, est-ce que tu accepterais de le garder en échange du tiens ?

̶ Le mien est plus apte à ton mode de vie ? Cette vieille bête ?

̶ Pas vraiment, mais il fera l'affaire le temps de rencontrer le marchand qui m'a confié un contrat. En le vendant je pourrais m'en acheter un autre.

̶ L'affaire me semble m'être bien plus favorable mais tu as l'air d'y trouver ton compte alors pourquoi pas oui. Viens, je vais t'aider à les attacher.

Elle le conduisit à un rail de bois devant chez elle où ils attachèrent les deux bêtes avant de rentrer. Geralt remarqua instantanément la bassine d'eau fumante devant la cheminée. Il se tourna vers Ewelina avec un sourcil arqué, la jeune femme le regardait faussement interrogée avant qu'il ne fasse geste vers l'objet posé. Elle ricana avant de lui tourner le dos et de retourner à son poste de travail :

̶ J'ai changé les draps du lit, tu ne dormiras pas dedans si tu ne prends pas un bain.

̶ Tu veux que je me déshabille alors qu'un client pourrait rentrer ? Est-ce que je fais désormais partie de ton décor ?

̶ Très drôle, sorceleur. J'ai fermé la boutique, tout le monde est sur la place de toute façon.

Geralt compris qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments contre, et n'en voulait pas d'ailleurs. La perspective de se prélasser dans un bain chaud, devant une cheminée allumée, lui suffisait à se sentir déjà quelque peu détendu. Il s'approcha de la bassine en se déshabillant, jetant un coup d'œil à la femme derrière lui qui avait pris le soin de se tourner davantage pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Une fois nu, il s'assit dans l'eau chaude en émettant un souffle relaxé. Il attrapa une coupe de sel de bain ainsi qu'une lotion parfumée aux baies des bois et les versèrent dans l'eau qui se troubla rapidement au point qu'il ne puisse plus voir son corps dans l'eau. Il voulu attrapait le savon afin de se nettoyer mais décida finalement de s'étendre dans la bassine, il posa sa tête sur la serviette et percha ses pieds sur l'arc de bois opposé.

Ainsi détendu, il entendit le ricanement de son hôte et tourna sa tête vers elle, toujours attelée à son poste de travail, sans pourtant qu'elle est l'air d'y faire quoi que ce soit.

̶ Je n'entends pas beaucoup de frottement.

̶ Et je n'entends pas beaucoup de préparation alchimique, pas de bulles, de bruit de cisaille, pas même une page qui se tourne.

̶ Tu as raison, je n'ai pas la tête à ça et ma préparation est beaucoup trop importante je dois être concentrée à cent pour cent. Et puis il me manque l'ingrédient principal.

Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil fasse à la baignoire et regarda la cheminée. Elle sentit les yeux perçants de Geralt sur elle mais ne daigna pas se tourner vers lui, il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait et même s'il n'était pas réjoui il devait effectuer sa part du marché.

Le sorceleur commença à se laver et l'eau qui autrefois été d'un joli magenta tourna doucement vers un pourpre terne. Ewelina était curieuse et elle savait qu'il partirait tôt demain matin, probablement avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle ne se retint pas plus longtemps et posa les questions qui lui brûlées les lèvres. Elle chercha en premier lieu à comprendre comment Geralt était devenu sorceleur, il expliqua brièvement que sa mère ne pouvait pas le garder et qu'il avait été déposé à Kaer Morhen très jeune mais ne développa pas plus. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là et le questionna alors sur ses cheveux et sa pilosité dépigmentés, il lui raconta comment des mages avait utilisé son affiliation maternelle à la magie pour lui faire subir des mutations additionnelles et que celle-ci, au-delà de décupler ses forces et sens, lui avait retiré toute pigmentation. Elle semblait fascinée par l'histoire du sorceleur alors il décida de lui-même de lui compter quelques passages de sa jeunesse à Kaer Morhen.

Le ton de la soirée resta léger, de question en question Geralt partagea de son expérience. Pour cette fois-ci, il laissa de côté les mauvais souvenirs mais ne rentra pas dans le trop personnel, il se focalisa sur ses entraînements avec Eskel et Gwen, l'évolution de l'école du loup à travers les âges mais également les découvertes faîtes par les sorceleurs avec les butins qu'ils ramenaient. De la simple griffe de griffon au cerveau de noyadé, la jeune femme semblait très intéressée par ce que Geralt pouvait lui apprendre des composants alchimiques issus de monstres. Il lui semblait l'entendre répéter à voix basse, à peine audible, certains composants comme pour les mémoriser.

La lune se faisait haute dans le ciel lorsque le sorceleur et son hôte partirent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives. Geralt remarqua immédiatement ses protections rapiécées sur le lit, elles ne ressemblaient pas au travail qu'il aurait put avoir dans une grande ville mais il s'estimait heureux de pouvoir faire le trajet du retour avec un semblant de cuir sur lui. Le travail du cuir, le cloutage et les coutures auraient presque pu se confondre avec celui déjà réalisé à l'origine mais ce qui montrait leurs réparations n'était autre que les différents liens et pièces utilisés et mélangés en une addition grotesque de coloris, matières et épaisseurs. Il trouva également cinq petites fioles accompagnée d'un morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit « Pour remplir ta part du marché, merci » suivi d'un petit cœur. Geralt esquissa un sourire bref avant de repenser à ce qu'il devait faire.

Bien loin d'approuver ce pourquoi ellel'utilisait, le sorceleur décida de ne pas exposer son opinion sur la volontéde mettre au monde un bâtard pour obtenir un statut social privilégié.D'ailleurs Visemir s'était montré insistant durant toute son éducation, de nepas se mêler de leurs affaires et de ne pas entrer en conflit avec eux. Lesorceleur ferma les yeux avant de faire le vide dans son esprit, son mentor étantbien la dernière personne à qui Geralt voulait penser avant de remplir lesfioles.


	5. Chapter 5

Au petit matin, Geralt avait déposé ce qu’il devait à Ewelina sur son plan de travail. Il était parti bien avant qu’elle se réveille emportant avec lui l’ensemble de ce qu’il possédait sur son nouveau cheval. En une journée, il avait traversé la région afin de rejoindre le marchand auprès duquel il avait contracté l’élimination des goules de la région. Il retrouva l’homme au delta de la baie de Praxède, l’homme lui avait demandé de le retrouver ici puisqu’il recevait généralement ses marchandises dans ce port.   
Geralt ne le vit pas ce jour-là, arrivant tard dans la soirée, si le marchand avait reçu une cargaison aujourd’hui, il l’aurait récupéré au matin. Il traversa le port lentement afin d’obtenir des renseignements de la part d’un pêcheur ou d’un marin mais personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Forte heureusement, une grande taverne se trouvait en face de l’entrée du port. Elle s’érigeait sur trois étages et était aussi large qu’un navire marchand, la musique de l’établissement pouvait être perçut sans mal de part et d’autre du port.   
Geralt se décida à entrée en esquivant les quelques ivrognes titubant devant la porte, il scruta la pièce devant lui pensant peut-être y trouver le marchand. Quand ce ne fut pas le cas, il s’avança d’un pas décidé vers le tavernier et lui demanda de le renseigner. Le sorceleur ne fut pas bien reçu par le propriétaire de l’établissement mais après avoir commandé deux bières blondes de Redania, dont une qu’il bu cul-sec, la langue du patron se délia. Il apprit rapidement que les marchands recevaient les cargaisons à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit mais que la majorité d’entre eux venait effectivement le matin pour décharger. Le tavernier se portait volontaire, moyennant une compensation financière, de la sécurité des marchandises en attendant la venue des hommes d’affaires. Le marchand que venait voir Geralt n’était pas inconnu à cet homme, malheureusement son physique était bien trop banal pour qu’il puisse lui dire avec certitude de qui il s’agissait.   
Le sorceleur hésita un moment à rester dans l’établissement, il avait voyagé toute la journée et son cheval pourrait se reposer longuement en profitant de l’eau et du foin à sa disposition, seulement l’ambiance chaleureuse et animée de la taverne avait drastiquement basculée vers quelque chose de plus oppressant dès son arrivée. Il se décida à se lever et lançant au propriétaire des lieux, la moitié du prix d’une chambre afin de garder l’emplacement de sa monture avant de s’installer sur les murs du port.   
C’est en début de matinée, quand les rayons de soleil commençaient à apparaître, que le marchand qu’attendait Geralt fit surface. Il arrivait à dos de cheval, ce dernier tractant une large charrette derrière lui.Le sorceleur marcha à sa hauteur pour le saluer et lui remettre les mains des nécrophages qu’il ramenait en trophée :   
« Comme convenu ». Fit brièvement Geralt. « Chaque main correspond à un monstre tué. »   
« C’est dégoutant, mais je suppose que vous n’aviez pas vraiment d’autre choix que de toutes les conserver pour obtenir votre dû. » Répondit le marchand, la mine illustrant parfaitement ses propos. Il piocha dans la selle de sa monture, une large besace remplie de couronnes sonnantes. « Il y a bien plus que le compte, au vu du nombre et de vos vêtements, j’imagine que ça n’a pas été simple. J’ai la veste en cuir promise, ne sachant pas quand vous reviendriez je la gardais avec moi sur ma jument. Elle est surement un peu froissée tout de suite mais laissez-la quelque jours sur un portant et elle reprendra sa forme. » lança l’homme en tendant la pièce au sorceleur. « Le mieux, c’est encore de la laisser s’humidifier à la vapeur d’eau claire, bien évidemment »   
« Bien évidemment, j’ai justement un portant dans mon manoir à Beauclair » dit-il en arquant un sourcil avant de prendre l’objet. Geralt s’éloigna pour rejoindre son cheval sous le regard confus du marchand qui se remit à sa routine matinale.   
Les semaines qui passèrent furent bien moins excitantes que les précédentes passées à Blaviken. Le sorceleur prit quelques contrats en Rédanie mais l’hiver approché et avec lui, les monstres se faisaient rares.   
L’hiver a toujours été la saison la plus calme pour les sorceleurs, Geralt appréciait retourner à Kaer Morhen pour assister Vesemir dans l’entraînement des recrues, malgré le bruit ambiant, il aimait s’imaginé qu’il était rentré pour la dernière fois, que son passe-temps de tueur de monstres était derrière lui et que désormais, il pourrait se consacrer à la prochaine génération et celles qui suivront. Mais indubitablement, de moins en moins de recrues se présentaient à la forteresse de l’école du Loup, tant que Vesemir vivrait, il n’aurait donc pas d’utilité à être présent constamment ; un seul professeur suffisant pour la dizaine de garçons et jeunes hommes vivants dans l’école. Alors il profitait de cette saison pour réaliser les potions les plus compliquées dont il pourrait avoir besoin, mais également pour passer des nuits avec Eskel et Gwent à jouer au gwynt en buvant de la bière ambrée de Kaedwen. L’hiver n’était pas la saison préférée de Geralt, cependant, dans tout le froid et la neige qu’elle apportait, cette saison était pour mon ami, la plus chaleureuse.  
Cette année serait malheureusement différente, puisqu’afin de rejoindre Kaer Morhen à partir de la Rédania, il faudrait emprunter la route de Luton pour traverser les Monts Crécerelles. Cependant, l’automne était plus froid et humide qu’à l’accoutumé, et il risquait de tomber une neige précoce qui le bloquerait sur la route. Il pensa utiliser le fleuve La Braa qui coupe les Monts Crécerelles et les Monts des Dragons et permet de rejoindre Kaedwen mais il ne pourrait pas naviguer à contre sens du fleuve et ne disposait pas non plus d’assez de temps pour faire le trajet en longeant le nid. Il devrait donc se trouver un foyer d’accueil en attendant le printemps.   
Il pensa à bien des villes, Novigrad ou Oxenfurt, de grandes villes où il ne manquerait de rien mais il choisit le Nord de la Rédanie, bien plus calme et loin de la politique. Yspaden semblait la ville parfaite pour passer la saison froide, assez petite pour ne pas attirer l’attention de la bourgeoisie et de sa politique, mais tout de même assez grande pour être divertissante. Elle était une des villes les plus au nord du monde connu et se situait au pied d’une chaîne de montagnes, il y trouverait donc aisément quelques contrats hivernaux pour payer les demoiselles qui réchaufferaient son lit.  
Il lui restait tout de même plusieurs semaines avant qu’un manteau blanc s’installe et il devait faire le plein de couronnes pour pouvoir passer la saison tranquillement. Cherchant à remplir ses bourses, il avait accepté la demande d’un artisan de tuer une bête qui l’avait attaqué, son fils et lui, alors qu’ils étaient partis à Crinfrid pour commercer. Geralt devrait se rendre aux portes de la ville, sur le lieu de l’attaque, afin de pister la bête. Les deux humains l’avaient décrite comme un gros chien noir aux yeux perçants qui avait surgit de l’ombre d’un arbre vers le jeune fils pour lui attraper la jambe, laissant l’empreinte de sa large mâchoire sur le mollet du garçon. Composée d’un ensemble de quarante-deux dents, la longueur des canines laissait supposer que la bête avait entre quatre et six ans, en examinant sa blessure, le sorceleur avait conclus que le garçonnet ne garderait pas sa jambe longtemps, sans tact il avait proposé au père d’amputer le fils mais ce dernier lui avait répondu qu’on embauche un sorceleur pour ses talents de tueur et non de médecin. À presque deux jours de là où il se trouvait actuellement, il s’arrêterait à mi-parcours, à Blaviken, pour se reposer. Il règlerait sa dette en même temps : une dizaine de couronnes à donner à Ewelina après avoir vendu son cheval. En soit, elle ne lui avait rien demandé de tel, mais Geralt lui avait forcé la main afin de récupérer sa monture, plus grande et plus docile qu’un petit cheval de parade comme celui qu’il avait récupéré chez l’échevin, alors il se sentait redevable.   
Il arriva au village de Blaviken en fin d’après-midi, il était parti très tôt dans la matinée et avait parcourus rapidement la forêt grâce à sa nouvelle Ablette. La jument n’était pas docile et ne se laissait pas mener facilement, Geralt se doutait que c’est ce qui avait amené la cargaison de soldats à la vendre pour un prix presque dérisoire. Tout de même, il lui trouvait une qualité particulièrement attachante, l’animal aimait galoper, Geralt se remémora ses anciennes montures et aucunes d’entre elles n’avaient l’endurance de celle-ci, pour une fois, le sorceleur était reconnaissant d’avoir une jument aussi farouche qu’elle.   
Lorsqu’il entra dans la taverne pour y prendre une chambre, il fut accueilli par une odeur de rôtis, de bière et de fumée. Il semblait que l’ensemble des habitants du village s’était retrouvé ici tant le bruit était important et les rires communicatifs. Geralt s’approcha du tavernier qu’il avait interrogé la première fois, l’homme s’esclaffa en le voyant et hurla à qui veut l’entendre que le sorceleur était revenu, ce qui eut pour effet d’ameuter ses clients autour du bar.   
Geralt n’était pas sûr de connaître tout le monde autour de lui et humblement, il remercia et salua tous ceux qui l’accostait avant de parler au tavernier :   
̶ Votre établissement semble plein, est-ce qu’il ne vous resterait pas une chambre par hasard ?   
̶ Ah ça oui ! Mais d’bord pr’nez un verre avec nous, c’est eux qui régalent. T’nez, v’là une bonne liqueur ! Une boisson d’exception, on sort pas la bouteille n’impo’te quand !   
̶ Mais comme ce n’est pas vous qui payez…  
̶ Ah, c’les affaires, sorceleur. J’reviens, j’vais servir tout l’monde, eheh !   
Le sorceleur décida qu’il avait trop voyagé pour se soucier de la grandeur supposée d’un alcool et bu le verre d’une traite avant de demander une pinte à la femme du patron. Il déposa les couronnes qu’il devait sur le comptoir et un peu plus pour payer son lit, puis il porta un regard sur l’ensemble de l’établissement.   
Il vit une table de joueurs de gwynt et s’approcha au moment où l’un deux se leva aussi brutalement que joyeusement tandis que l’autre gémi en jetant ses cartes sur la table. Il reconnu immédiatement Éwelina sautillante en ramassant les couronnes qu’elle venait de gagner, guillerette, elle aperçut Geralt du coin de l’œil.   
« Oh Dieux ! Géralt ! » Fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, laissant quelques cartes tomber par terre. « Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt ! J’imaginais que tu reviendrais une fois la saison froide passée ! Han ! Est-ce que tu as vu la partie ? Mon enchaînement s’est super bien orchestré ! »  
Geralt ricana et fit un pas en arrière pour se détacher de l’étreinte de la jeune femme et éviter ainsi de se prendre un coup d’excitement. « Je n’ai vu que la fin, désolé. Tu sembles en grande forme, une partie ? »  
Éwelina souri largement avant de s’asseoir à sa place originale et fit signe à Geralt de prendre place. Les parties s’enchainèrent, elle jouait les Scoia’tael tandis que lui avait choisit les royaumes du Nord. Ils accompagnèrent leurs parties de bières jusqu’à ce que le fut soit vide et choisirent de pimenter le jeu en jouant un peu d’argent, puis en échangeant leurs héros, puis leurs decks et la nuit passa rapidement.  
La conversation était restée légère, Éwelina lui demanda de ses nouvelles, ce qu’il avait fait depuis qu’il était partis et où il se rendait. Il se réjouit de revoir la jeune femme telle qu’il se la rappelait, les souvenirs d’il y a quelques semaines revint :   
̶ Alors ? La potion a-t-elle fonctionné ?   
̶ Ah, la potion. La fameuse potion pour laquelle tu as si gentiment donné de ta personne… Elle n’a pas fonctionné.   
̶ Dommage je suppose. Elle devait être déçue.  
̶ Hm… En effet, mais elle a apprécié les effets secondaires. Endurance, synergie, sens décuplés… À défaut de l’avoir aidé à concevoir, j’ai cru comprendre que je l’avais aidé à passer une bonne nuit.  
Geralt esquissa un sourire en jouant sa carte avant de passer, il était persuadé de gagner cette manche, pensant qu’elle ne pourrait pas rattraper ses points.   
̶ De tous les effets secondaires, elle a eu de la chance d’avoir le moins négatif.  
̶ Clairement. Je me serais garder une fiole si j’avais su.   
Elle lança un clin d’œil au sorceleur avant de poser une carte « Sonnerie de la charge » en mêlée afin de doubler ses points pour cette unité. Geralt la regarda intensément, non pas car elle s’approchait de l’égalité, mais parce qu’il voyait clairement ce qu’elle voulait. Elle joua alors une carte « Froid mordant » en souriant à son adversaire, elle gagnait la partie.   
« J’ai pris une chambre, tu veux monter avec moi ? » avait-il demander le plus sobrement possible en rangeant ses cartes. Il sentit la température de la jeune femme s’élever, ses pupilles se dilater et elle le regarda longuement de haut en bas.   
« Viens chez moi plutôt. » lança-t-elle en rangeant ses cartes à son tour avant de prendre la main de Geralt et de le conduire sans effort jusqu’à son lit.   
Mes amis, cette histoire pourrait se finir ici : Geralt et Éwelina se réveillant entrelacés après leur nuit torride, puis lui repartant pour de nouveau contrat alors qu’elle poursuit sa vie d’alchimiste. Ce ne serait pas la première, ni la dernière fois que cela se passerait ainsi, particulièrement pour un sorceleur. Peu d’entre eux ont établis un foyer et très peu étaient aussi jeune que Geralt l’était à l’époque.   
Cependant le destin en voulut autrement ; bien évidemment, mon ami n’avait pas l’intention de s’engager dans une vie amoureuse, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il l’a trouvé réconfortante, la jeune femme était pleine de vie, elle avait l’esprit solide et était assez généreuse pour le sauver et lui offrir ce dont il avait besoin en temps nécessaire. Dans d’autre circonstances, à une autre époque, il aurait pu envisager de la courtiser, à la manière du Loup Blanc certes, c’est-à-dire peu d’élégance mais beaucoup de charme, mais cette nuit-là, alors qu’il s’endormait dans son lit avec elle dans ses bras, Geralt ne chercha pas à étiqueter ce moment car il était incapable de le comprendre.   
Ce que mon ami n’arrivait pas à mettre en lumière, c’est que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait un attachement bien au-delà de la simple attraction pour une personne. Et si j’ose dire, c’était la première fois qu’il s’éprenait de quelqu’un, et le bougre n’en avait aucune idée.


	6. Chapter 6

L’histoire qui va suivre vous a déjà été raconté, mes chers amis, le conte de Geralt qui, fasse au danger que représentait la jeune Renfri, décida d’éliminer sa bande de bandits avant qu’elle n’agisse ; sans savoir qu’elle ne mènerait pas son plan à bien. Tuée, elle devint la martyre du village et l’excuse de Stregobor, le mage fraîchement installé, pour chasser le sorceleur du village. Mon ami a cependant jugé bon d’apporter des précisions qui ne changeront, certes, pas le dénouement de cette histoire mais apporteront une clarté nécessaire pour la suite.   
Cela faisait presque un an depuis sa dernière visite à Blaviken et il revint avec le cadavre d’une kikimorrhe sur les bras près à recevoir sa récompense. Ne sachant pas vers qui se tourner, il s’arrêta à la taverne afin d’en apprendre plus et qui sait, peut-être revoir Ewelina par la même occasion. Bien qu’il fût surpris d’être accueillis froidement, il chercha le contrat pour le monstre auprès du tavernier qui lui répondît sèchement qu’aucun contrat n’avait été émit pour la bête et que plus rien ne serait payé au mutant. Une jeune femme à sa gauche pris le parti de Geralt et exigea qu’on le traite comme les humains et qu’on lui serve quelque chose à boire. Cette jeune femme, c’était Renfri. D’abord une jeune princesse, elle avait été rejetée par sa belle-mère lorsque son père mourut, elle faisait partie de ces jeunes filles née sous la malediction du soleil noir et la rendait donc, selon les textes, prédisposée à la violence et à la folie. Cherchant à se préserver, sa belle-mère voulu à la faire tuer sous les conseils d’un mage de la cour de Kovir : Stregobor.   
Geralt et Stregobor se connaissait déjà à l’époque, ce dernier l’avait embauché afin de résoudre un problème d’amphisbène à Kovir plusieurs années auparavant mais ne l’avait jamais payé et l’avait même fait chasser précipitamment par le roi. Aujourd’hui dans la même ville que le mage et la princesse, Geralt se retrouva vite dans une impasse lorsque Renfri chercha à engager le sorceleur pour tuer le mage tandis que Stregobor fit de même de son côté.   
Après avoir reçu les demandes des deux ennemis, le sorceleur voulu en apprendre plus sur le différent qui les oppose et s’était d’abord dirigé vers l’habitation de l’échevin, qui ne l’avait que peu renseigné, avant de se diriger vers la maison d’Ewelina. Il frappa à sa porte en espérant la trouver chez elle et entendit la voix de la jeune femme qui l’invitait à entrer. Elle ria en le voyant avant de s’éclaffer sur le même ton :   
« J’aurais du savoir que ce serait toi, Geralt, qui à part toi frapperait à la porte d’un commerce » fit-elle en fermant la porte à clés derrière le sorceleur. Elle le guida vers la partie de la pièce qui servait de table et lui servit un verre de bière alors même qu’il n’avait rien demandé.   
\- J’oubliais que tu tenais un commerce, rares sont les alchimistes le font.   
\- Rares sont les alchimistes qui sont aussi herboristes et guérisseuses. Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire ici, à Blaviken, je me doute que tu n’ai pas revenu m’emmener au loin sur ton cheval de prince charmant.   
\- Ça peut s’arranger, je ne suis ni prince ni charmant mais j’ai un cheval.  
Elle le regarda avec défi, droit dans les yeux, pour l’amener à se rétracter mais il soutînt son regard et, au final, c’est elle qui détourna la tête sous son intensité. Elle lui fit signe de continuer et de répondre à sa question d’un geste simple de la main, il prit une gorgée de l’alcool qui lui avait été servis avant de poursuivre :   
\- Le nouveau mage, Stregobor, et la jeune têtue, Renfri veulent s’entretuer. Tu saurais m’en dire un peu plus ?   
\- Ugh, Renfri… quelle tête de mule. Je lui ai dit de laisser tomber mais bien évidemment elle ne m’écoute pas.  
\- J’en conclus que tu l’as connu ? Je sais globalement pourquoi elle veut le voir mort, pourquoi il veut la voir morte. Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est pourquoi personne ne cherche à les raisonner. Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à la ville, tout semble bien plus morose que dans mes souvenirs.  
\- Bien des choses ont changé depuis ta dernière visite, Stregobor est un mage reconnu et sa venue à suscité pas mal d’attention.   
Ewelina entreprit de raconter à Geralt ce qu’elle savait, la vile s’était divisé en deux après une scène publique sur la place du marché où le prêtre qu’avait intimidé le sorceleur prit la parole afin de condamner le mage et ses pratiques. D’abord accusé, il l’avait diabolisé au point où Stregobor, reconnu pour sa patience, avait humilier verbalement le prêtre avant de rétorquer brutalement sur ses accusations.  
Depuis ce jour, les habitants de Blaviken se séparaient entre ceux soutenant Stregobor, et son utilisation de la magie, et le prêtre dont la thèse veut que les humains soient plus méritants de la terre qui leur a été offerte contrairement aux non-humains, mutants, monstres et utilisateurs de la magie qui ne font qu’exploiter ses ressources à des fins égoïstes. Le conflit entre Renfri et Stregobor été fondé par la rancœur de la jeune femme mais prenait place dans le contexte politique instable de la ville, les habitants prenant partis pour l’un ou l’autre suivant son opinion sur le conflit sous-jacent.  
« Ce n’est pas que personne ne peut les raisonner, c’est que personne n’a cherché à le faire » conclus la jeune femme avant de se servir un alcool plus fort et d’enfouir sa tête dans sa main, la passant doucement sur son visage.  
\- Tu sembles bien impacté alors même que tu n’es pas au centre de l’histoire. Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?   
\- Détrompe-toi, je fais partie des gens les plus concernés. Renfri est mon amie et je comprends sa peine, sa vie entière lui a été arrachée par des personnes qui ne la connaissaient que par une malédiction obscure. D’un autre côté, pour gagner le soutient de l’échevin, Stregobor a mis sa magie et ses ressources au service de l’échevin. Il est devenu un pilier dans le village, grâce à ses incantations et à sa maîtrise des sciences, nous avons eu la meilleure récolte depuis des décennies.   
\- Se rendre indispensable pour que tout le monde nous apprécie.   
\- Ma tante, qui est complètement contre l’association avec des non-humains, voit pourtant en lui un moyen de prospérer au-delà du possible. Et elle n’est pas la seule.   
\- Tu dis que Renfri est ton amie et que tu l’as déjà confronté sur le sujet. Qu’en est-il ?   
\- Renfri est plus bornée que jamais, le prince à qui elle a tenté de faire un batard s’est lassé d’elle avant qu’elle y arrive. Elle cherche à soigner son mal-être avec la seule chose qu’elle connaît, et il se trouve que Stregobor est son ennemi numéro un pour le moment. Geralt, je t’en prie, ne prend pas part à ce conflit peu importe les couronnes promises. Rien de bon ne va en ressortir.   
\- Tu rejoins ma pensée sur ce point là, je vais partir de ce pas avant que la situation ne dégénère.   
Le sorceleur se leva de sa chaise et attrapa ses fourreaux avant de se diriger vers la porte.   
« Tu ne restes pas ? » demanda-t-elle en se levant à son tour, arrêtant le sorceleur dans sa démarche.  
« Rien ne me retient ici, je dois retourner à Yspaden pour l’hiver et le voyage est long. » avait-il répondu, bien conscient de la peine qu’il lisait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais il ne s’arrêta pas et ne se retourna pas, il monta sur son cheval avant de sortir du village et d’établir son campement pour la nuit dans la forêt.   
Le reste se passa comme je l’ai décrit la première fois : Geralt tomba sur Renfri dans la forêt, après avoir compris qu’il n’agirait pour aucun des deux, elle lui fit part de son ambition de tuer tous ceux présents sur la place du marché jusqu’à ce que Stregobor sorte de sa tour. Il retourna donc au village au petit matin afin de stopper la jeune femme. Et puisque tout se passait comme je l’avais conté, Geralt connus le même destin fatal ; après avoir tué la bande à Renfri pour sauver les habitants, il apprit de la jeune femme qu’elle n’avait plus l’intention de tuer qui que ce soit puisque Stregobor avoua qu’elle pourrait bien tuer toutes les personnes vivantes dans la région, il ne sortirait pas de sa tour.   
Mon récit diffère au moment où Geralt se retrouve face à la foule accusatrice sous l’influence de Stregobor. J’avais précédemment expliqué que le sorceleur se retrouva rapidement sous une pluie de pierres de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, que l’échevin l’avait méprisé et sous l’humiliation et l’incompréhension qu’il ressentait il s’était enfui de la ville pour ne plus revenir.   
Dans la réalité, une personne s’était avancée vers lui ; son visage illustrait l’horreur devant ses yeux et les mouvements de sa gorge laissaient transparaître l’écœurement et la nausée qu’elle ressentait. Ewelina s’avança vers lui, gardant une distance de sécurité entre elle et la scène devant elle. Son regard s’accrocha à celui de Geralt et il put lire sur ses lèvres « pourquoi ? » comme si elle ne pouvait pas rationnaliser par elle-même ce qui venait de se passer. Le sorceleur remarqua les éclaboussures de sang autour de lui mais également sur certains habitants dont Ewelina, il se leva alors que les pierres commençaient à arriver sur lui mais la jeune femme prit la parole :   
« Ne soyez pas si prompt à le condamner, le sorceleur a surement une explication. Geralt ! Dis quelque chose… » lança-t-elle à la foule avant de se retourner vers lui, désespoir lisible dans ses yeux. Elle commença à s’avancer vers lui pour l’intimer de répondre mais il lui fit un geste de la main afin de la stopper.   
« Je n’ai rien à dire, Ewa. Les actes parlent d’eux même, non ? » Avait-il répondu sur un air faussement nonchalant alors que deux hommes tiraient l’alchimiste à l’arrière pour laisser la place à ceux qui souhaitaient voir le sorceleur lapidé. Il entendit la foule l’insulter et lui rappeler qu’au final, il était bien plus proche d’un monstre que d’un humain. Il entendit également quelqu’un hurlait à Ewelina et la réprimer pour le peu de vertue dont elle avait fait preuve. Résigné et accablé, il tourna les talons et quitta le village pour ne plus y revenir.  
Si Geralt avait écouté Vesemir, il ne se serait pas mêlé de cette histoire et le dénouement aurait été autre. Il en va de même, s’il avait écouté Ewelina et ne s’était pas laissé provoquer par Renfri j’aurais peut-être eu une fin heureuse à vous raconter.   
Malheureusement, alors que Geralt se dirigeait au Nord du monde connu pour oublier cette aventure et reprendre la vie de sorceleur qui lui été destiné, on venait frapper, tard dans la soirée, à la porte de l’alchimiste de Blaviken. La porte d’un commerce toujours ouverte où il est rare de frapper, mais cette fois-ci le bruit était puissant et il demandait justice.


	7. Chapter 7

Caché dans l’ombre de la forêt, il regardait le nid de griffons au loin. Il n’était pas rare de tomber sur cet hybride mi-lion mi-aigle, il était majestueux et l’emblème de plusieurs blasons de grandes maisons, il était d’ailleurs difficile à tuer et s’attaquait assez rarement aux humains ce qui rendait les contrats le concernant assez inhabituels. C’est ce qui attira l’attention de Geralt lorsqu’il lut le contrat sur le tableau d’affichage d’un petit village près d’Oxenfurt.   
Oxenfurt a toujours été réputée pour son Académie représentant l’attraction principale de la région, peu de villages se trouvaient aux alentours et par conséquent la faune et la flore étaient très diverses et présentes. Tout en sachant cela, le sorceleur n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment un nid aussi grand et peuplé de griffons avait pouvait encore être intact.   
En effet, devant lui se tenait une large structure de bois, de feuilles et de terre formant un cercle plus grand que certaines places de village que Geralt avait vu. Dans ce nid se trouvait deux griffons adultes et plusieurs griffons nouveau-nés, pas plus âgés qu’un an. Au vu des caractéristiques des deux adultes, le sorceleur pouvait confirmer qu’il s’agissait d’un mâle et d’une femelle supposément les géniteurs de l’armée de bestioles semi-plumées qui grouillée au creux du bois.  
Selon le pistage qu’avait effectué Geralt, les griffons étaient les responsables de plusieurs attaques de marchands aux abords d’Oxenfurt. La garde royale, auprès de qui il avait récupéré les informations concernant le contrat, avait mentionné sept attaques dont cinq meurtres ayant tous eu lieu au sud-est de la porte est de la ville, la porte de Novigrad. Peu de sang avait été versé mais les décombres des charrettes et les blessures infligées avaient laissé les indices suffisant pour retrouver les bêtes.   
Geralt avait deux hypothèses quant à l’existence et la survie d’un tel troupeau d’hybrides. Sa création était le résultat de la politique de Vesemir II dit le Juste qui passait plus de temps à parader dans les cours pour créer des alliances qu’à écouter les doléances concernant la faune rebelle. Sa survie en revanche était bien plus complexe. La majorité des victimes était des marchands de viandes sèches ou de fruits sucrés, malgré le nombre important de griffons, il y avait assez de nourriture volée pour tous les nourrir sans qu’ils aient à chasser à côté. Cela ne voulait dire qu’une chose, les griffons ne chassaient plus.   
Comme mentionné précédemment, Oxenfurt est une grande ville de la Rédanie, elle est fructueuse et attractive mais pourtant il n’y a que peu de villages aux alentours. Les animaux sont présents en grande quantité et les griffons ne devraient pas avoir de mal à attraper une biche dans la région. Leur incapacité à chasser révélait quelque chose de sous-jacent, de bien plus grave. Geralt ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps devant le nid, seul et peu préparé, il ne faisait pas le poids devant eux. Il s’engagea dans la direction d’Oxenfurt, il devait découvrir ce qui se passait et se rendre à l’Académie afin de préparer son plan.  
En arrivant par la porte de Novigrad, il s’arrêta chez l’armurier pour faire réparer son armure et ses épées. S’il voulait être efficace il ne pourrait pas affronter les bêtes en grinçant dans une armure rouillée ou en frappant avec son épée émoussée. Un homme avec deux épées sur lui c’était de cela peu commun, ajoutez-y le fait que l’une est en argent et que les deux sont attachées dans son dos et vous comprendrez pourquoi les regards se tournaient souvent sur le passage de Geralt.   
L’armurier face à lui, ne faisait pas exception mais il était assez poli pour ne faire aucune remarque, en tout cas tant que le sorceleur ne l’avait pas payé. Une fois les couronnes empochées, il lui demanda le but de sa venue et commenta le dépareillage de ses pièces d’armures, les matériaux utilisés et se proposa même pour lui confectionner quelque chose. Geralt était le meilleur ami des artisans, la venue d’un sorceleur sonnait comme une sortie de la routine quotidienne, un moment enclin à réaliser quelque chose de créatif.   
L’homme lui proposa donc de garder le plastron de son armure afin de l’améliorer, il souhaitait pour seul paiement que Geralt lui ramène des poils des crinières des griffons qu’il allait tuer. Ne voyant rien de contraignant à dépecer un monstre qu’il devait déjà tuer, le sorceleur accepta de laisser sa pièce d’armure. Il attrapa une tunique en lin dans les poches de la selle d’Ablette et l’enfila à la place de celle qu’il porte habituellement sous son armure.   
La température se réchauffait de plus en plus et Geralt était le premier à le sentir, c’est pourquoi il avait demandé à l’artisan de modifier son armure lourde afin de la rendre plus légère pour mieux se mouvoir. Après avoir conclus qu’il reviendrait dans trois jours pour récupérer son armure et qu’il reviendrait payer sa dette par la suite, le sorceleur s’en alla en direction du sud.  
L’Académie d’Oxenfurt se trouvait sur une île à part de la ville et était reliée au nord, par un aqueduc imposant inspiré des créations elfiques. Geralt avait déjà aperçu le monument mais n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de le traverser ni même d’entrer dans le bâtiment qu’il reliait. Il savait de source sûre qu’il devait trouver un certain Jean La Voisier, conférencier pour le département d’alchimie et spécialisé en potions complexes et que celui-ci pourrait l’aider à concevoir les outils dont il aurait besoin pour abattre les griffons et détruire le nid.   
En arrivant devant la bâtisse, après avoir traversé la structure sur l’eau, Geralt remarqua que l’académie ressemblait bien plus à une forteresse qu’à un établissement d’éducation. Bien loin d’être ouvert et verduré comme il se l’était imaginé, il voyait devant lui des bâtiments séparés par des rues étroites et une place lugubre en pierres grises. En s’avançant vers celle-ci, il croisa de nombreux gardes postés aux portes, devant lui se dresser une grande statue d’un homme regardant une pomme, peu intéressé par l’art subversif, il arrêta un vieux nain afin de lui demander où il pouvait trouver La Voisier et à défaut, le département d’alchimie.  
« Prenez la ruelle juste là » fit-il en lui pointant un embranchement à gauche du sorceleur « Il vous faudra continuer à droite, c’est le bâtiment derrière le grand arbre » lui dit-il avant de continuer sans demander son reste. Geralt, bien que surpris par le comportement de l’homme, n’ajouta rien et se dirigea là où il avait indiqué.   
Il arriva rapidement devant un bâtiment fait de la même pierre grise que la place sur laquelle il s’était rendu. On pouvait y lire « Chaire d’alchimie et de chimie de l’Académie d’Oxenfurt » gravé sur une plaque dorée au-dessus de la porte, l’entrée et le bâtiment étaient sobres, rien d’extravagant pour une des académies les plus prestigieuse du monde connu. Le sorceleur frappa à la porte par politesse et rentra directement sans attendre la permission.   
L’endroit ressemblait autant à une bibliothèque qu’à une cuisine, de nombreux livres et feuillets étaient dispersés dans la pièce tandis qu’une table de préparation se dressait au milieu. Une serre pourvus de milles et unes plantes avait été installée devant l’immense fenêtre faisant face à la porte. Un lit avait été installé dans un coin de la pièce et Geralt aurait put croire que la demeure s’arrêtait là si ce n’était pas pour l’escalier en bois massif, collé au mur, menant à l’étage.   
Des pièces du haut vinrent une jeune femme rousse à l’air inquiet, elle observa le sorceleur et se présenta comme l’assistante aux professeurs et conférenciers de la chaire d’alchimie de l’académie d’Oxenfurt, un nom bien long auquel le sorceleur répondit simplement « Je suis Geralt de Riv. ». La jeune femme termina de descendre avant de se positionner face à lui pour l’empêcher de pénétrer plus loin, elle lui demanda alors :   
̶ Vous ne semblez pas être un de nos élèves, alors que venez-vous faire ici ?   
̶ J’aurais besoin de m’entretenir avec Jean La Voisier au sujet d’un nid de griffon, est-ce que vous savez où je peux le trouver ?   
̶ Il est dans ses quartiers mais devrait venir d’ici quelques heures, vous pouvez soit l’attendre ici soit repasser plus tard.   
̶ Merci bien, je vais l’attendre ici.   
L’assistante sembla dépourvue, pensant surement pouvoir se débarrasser du sorceleur en le faisant patienter durant plusieurs heures. Lorsqu’elle aperçut Geralt s’asseoir proche de l’entrée, elle choisit un siège bien plus loin de lui pour s’installer et entreprit de lire vaguement le premier livre qu’elle eut sous la main ; « Bourdaine, Lin, Ispaghul et autres plantes du monde de la digestion, livre illustré », une œuvre qui ne manquerait pas de sel visiblement. Le sorceleur s’abstint de sourire et se plongea en méditation en attendant le retour du conférencier.


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt avait attendu longtemps, plusieurs heures à dire vrai, tout ça pour que le conférencier arrive à la nuit tombée et lui annonce qu’il ne peut rien faire pour lui, que ses classes sont pleines et qu’elles ne vont pas se faire cours d’elles-mêmes. Selon lui, la préparation de telles potions et huiles pourraient lui prendre plusieurs journées entières à réaliser et il n’avait clairement pas de temps à gaspiller. Geralt lui proposa une part de sa récompense mais, peut-on vraiment corrompre le conférencier d’une prestigieuse académie ?   
La Voisier eut tout de même la délicatesse de nommé une taverne au sorceleur ; d’après lui, les étudiants en alchimie se réunissaient couramment dans un établissement nommé L’Alchimie se situant au cœur des bourgs d’Oxenfurt. Toujours d’après lui, ses étudiants devraient être ravis de concocter pour lui surtout s’il est prêt à partager sa compensation.   
Le sorceleur n’avait nullement l’intention de laisser tomber et c’est avec détermination qu’il rentra dans la taverne. Elle avait été simple à trouver malgré sa localisation, les bourgs étaient certes étroits mais le tonneau suspendu à l’entrée indiquait clairement la présence de la taverne. Le nom « L’Alchimie » y était inscrit en cursive et Geralt savait qu’il était arrivé au bon endroit.  
La taverne avait été construite comme bien d’autre en Rédanie, une première salle de détente composée de plusieurs tables et chaises se présentait en entrant dans l’établissement. À la différence de ses concurrents, L’Alchimie avait entreposé diverses bibliothèques dans cette pièce, une large et basse contre un mur à droite, une grande et étroite à côté de la porte et bien d’autres étagères accrochées négligemment sur les murs. Sur la droite de la pièce se trouvait également deux entrées, l’une menant vers le stock où Geralt pouvait apercevoir une serveuse balayer vers le poêle, et l’autre menant à la pièce principale où le sorceleur se rendit.   
L’endroit était chaleureux, un buffet trôné sur le pas de la porte cachant le cuisinier coupant son jambon. Le tavernier resservait les verres vides des clients présents en grande quantité, chantant, hurlant et jouant. Geralt s’avança vers lui.  
̶ Je cherche des étudiants en alchimie, est-ce que vous connaîtriez qui sont ici ?   
̶ Oui. Oui, j’en connais pourquoi ?   
̶ J’ai un service à leur demander, non pas que ça vous regarde.   
̶ Que ça me regarde ? Vous savez les types comme vous, on en voit tous les jours. Vous venez, vous chopez un de ces gosses et on le revoit plus. Eh bien je vais vous dire moi, vous trouverez pas votre bonheur ici, espèce de taré. C’est un établissement honnête et les mutants libidineux dans votre genre n’ont rien à faire ici. Barrez-vous Au Bouton Rose avant que j’appelle la garde !  
Le silence tomba sur la pièce tandis que Geralt défiait l’aubergiste du regard de le mettre à la porte. Dans le fond, le son d’une chaise raclant par terre se fit entendre et une jeune femme s’approcha des deux hommes.   
« Si le combat de coq est fini, on voudrait être resservis Stjepan. » fit-elle avec un brin de malice ne prenant pas la querelle devant elle au sérieux. Alors que le dénommé Stjepan attrapait un pichet vide pour le remplir et le servir à la table de la jeune femme, elle se tourna vers Geralt.   
̶ Qu’est-ce que Geralt de Riv veut aux étudiants ?   
̶ Vous me connaissez donc ?   
̶ Plus ou moins, une amie à moi t’as reconnu lorsque tu es entré.  
Elle indiqua sa table d’un mouvement de la tête où plusieurs personnes étaient attablées ; en somme, rien d’extraordinaire. À ceci près qu’une jeune femme bien connue du sorceleur s’étrangler dans sa bière.   
« Ewelina » dit-il avant de s’avancer vers l’achimiste de Blaviken. Elle n’avait que peu changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, sa posture était légèrement plus voutée, elle semblait avoir pris du poids et son air narquois s’était transformé en sévérité. Malgré tout, elle dégageait toujours cette aura de réconfort et de sureté qui la caractérisait. « C’est un plaisir de te revoir, tu es bien loin de Blaviken. Je ne savais pas que tu avais pour ambition de venir à Oxenfurt. » ajouta-t-il avant de s’asseoir sous l’encouragement de la jeune femme qui était intervenu précédemment.   
Assis à un bout de la table rectangulaire, il se situa en face de son ancienne amante. Un jeune homme assis à la gauche du sorceleur l’évita du regard, yeux rivés sur sa chope, alors que l’étudiante de tout à l’heure, bien plus guillerette, pris place à sa droite, à côté d’elle se trouvait un homme plus âgé qu’elle d’une dizaine d’année, il dévisagea le sorceleur avant de souffler.   
Stjepan servis une chope au sorceleur sans enlever l’air méprisant qui orné son visage. Ewelina reprit alors son souffle et encra son regard dans celui de Geralt avant de parler.  
̶ Je ne peux pas en dire de même, Geralt. Mais pour répondre à ta remarque, venir ici n’a pas vraiment été un choix. Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que veux ?   
̶ Je recherche des étudiants en alchimie pour m’aider à réaliser des potions, j’ai un contrat pour un nid de griffons. Je paierais.   
̶ Tu recherches depuis longtemps ?   
̶ Une journée environ.   
̶ Tu ne crois pas qu’en une journée tu aurais eu le temps de les faire toi-même ? Une huile contre les hybrides ne prend pas plus d’une journée à infuser et les plantes qui la compose ne sont pas rares.   
̶ Tu as raison, seulement il s’agit d’un nid de plusieurs individus. J’ai besoin que quelqu’un les prépare pour moi afin que je puisse faire construire des pièges. Je sais que tu es douée, tu pourrais peut-être m’aider ?   
̶ Hors de question.  
Ewelina se tourna vers le reste, « Mais allez-y, travailler avec lui si vous voulez finir comme moi. » lança-t-elle avant de finir sa chope et de sortir précipitamment. Geralt resta quoi devant le comportement de l’étudiante et regarda ses camarades toujours attablés. Celui qui, jusque-là, avait évité de croiser le regard du sorceleur, prit la parole d’un ton accusateur :   
̶ Tu n’as aucun respect. Te présenter devant elle, devant nous, comme si tu n’avais rien fait. Et oser lui proposer de retravailler avec toi ?   
̶ Je ne crois pas savoir à quoi tu fais référence, nous nous ne sommes pas quitter en excellent terme mais je n’ai rien fait pour la heurter.   
̶ Tu es parti, tu l’as laissé derrière à gérer les conséquences de ce que tu as fait.  
̶ Je ne me suis engagé à rien envers elle.  
Geralt n’attendit pas d’être sermonné pour se lever et partir à son tour. Ce n’était ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu’il brisait un cœur mais il ne laisserait pas le caprice d’Ewelina saboter son travail.   
Il ne mit pas longtemps à la retrouver, marchant dans la rue frénétiquement sans sembler savoir où elle se rendait, il l’appela, sans réponse. Il accéléra le pas et attrapa son bras afin de lui faire face. L’alchimiste tenta de se dégager et le frappa à l’avant-bras pour s’aider mais le sorceleur face à elle ne bougea pas.   
« Laisses-moi tranquille, mutant » fit-elle, « ça ne te suffit pas de gâcher ma vie, il faut que tu me harcèles ? » Le sorceleur, surpris, en eu assez et la lâcha. Elle tituba légèrement succombant à ses émotions et l’alcool qu’elle avait ingéré, avant de reprendre sa marche dans la direction opposée à Geralt.   
̶ Ewelina, tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas être resté. Je ne t’ai rien promis, j’ai fait une erreur en tuant toutes ces personnes mais Renfri m’a avouer vouloir exécuter toutes les personnes présentes au marché.   
̶ Je me fiche de ce qui leur est arrivé, ce n’est pas moi qui ai leur sang sur les mains.   
̶ Je n’ai pas le temps de tourner en rond, plusieurs personnes pourraient être en danger. Si tu ne veux pas m’aider je trouverais quelqu’un d’autre.   
Elle s’arrêta nette et se tourna face au sorceleur, elle s’avança vers lui et se posta sur son chemin comme pour le défier de partir. Geralt s’attendait à recevoir un coup, une gifle, peu importe mais rien n’arriva. Il lisait dans l’attitude de la jeune femme toute la tristesse et la rage qu’elle ressentait, bien au-delà d’une peine de cœur.  
̶ Que penses-tu qu’il s’est passé ensuite ? Tu les tue, tu pars, et après ?   
̶ Viens-en au fait. Que veux-tu dire, je t’écoute.   
̶ J’ai payé pour ce que tu as fait, Geralt. Un pseudo-conseil de justice est arrivé dans ma boutique bien après le coucher du soleil, là, a prît place un tribunal de fortune où ma tante, l’échevin, Stregobor, le prêtre et deux lointains cousins, m’ont jugé responsable pour ta venue et par extension, le massacre que tu as commis.   
̶ Ça n’a pas de sens, tu n’étais pas sur la place ce jour-là.  
̶ Je le sais mieux que quiconque, merci. Le fait est que je t’ai ramené au village, je t’ai soigné, je t’ai accueilli à ma table, dans ma maison, dans mon lit, et pour eux c’était suffisant pour dire que j’étais responsable de ta petite croisade.  
̶ C’est pour ça que tu es à Oxenfurt ? Ils t’ont exilé, c’est ça ?   
̶ Exilée ? La justice a été rendu en effet, mais l’exile c’est moi qui l’ai choisi. J’ai été expropriée pour t’avoir aidé puis brûlée pour bestialité. Ils m’ont scellé avec ma propre peau et marquée au fer comme une trie pour être sûrs que personne ne me toucherait comme tu l’avais fait.   
̶ Ewa…  
̶ Cherche quelqu’un d’autre pour t’aider.  
Au cours de sa vie, Geralt avait été accusé de bien des choses. Bien des gens lui avaient crié dessus, hurlé même, mais il n’avait jamais vu de peine aussi grande que celle qu’Ewelina ressentait. Alors qu’elle repartait et s’éloignait de lui, il gravait ce mélange de tristesse, de peur et de dégoût dans sa mémoire de sorte à se souvenir qu’on ne se mêle pas des affaires des humains. Il l’a laissa partir pour le moment, se promettant de retourner la chercher et se redirigea vers la taverne.


	9. Chapter 9

Une journée entière passa et Geralt ne trouva personne pour l’aider dans son contrat. Ewelina semblait avoir assez d’influence à l’université pour démotiver toutes personnes qui pourrait être intéressées par les propositions du sorceleur. Il ne lui restait que deux jours avant que son armure soit prête et il avait espéré pouvoir partir dès le moment où il enfilerait ses protections. Malheureusement, s’il avait réussi à corrompre le forgeron à lui fabriquer les pièges dont il avait besoin, il ne réussissait pas à faire fabriquer ses potions. Il décida donc qu’il les ferait de lui-même, quitte à prendre quelques jours de retard.  
Du myrte blanc, de la ginatia, de l’anthocérote et de la bryone, sont les plantes dont Geralt avait besoin pour concocter une huile contre les monstres hybrides assez puissante pour lui donner un avantage face aux trois griffons. Il ne lui manquait que de la graisse d’ours et un œil d’erynia et il aurait rassemblé l’ensemble des ingrédients nécessaires. S’il était simple pour le sorceleur de chasser un ours, il n’oubliait pas qu’Oxenfurt se situant à la frontière entre la Rédanie et la Téméria, les hybrides comme les erynia étaient très rares. Ressemblant en plus grands et plus intelligents à des harpies, ces mutants se trouvaient particulièrement dans les espaces montagneux comme l’archipel de Skellige. Les environs plats d’une grande ville comme Oxenfurt n’attiraient aucuns monstres de ce type, c’est pourquoi Geralt ne pouvait pas en chasser un.   
La situation commençait à énerver Geralt, quand le sorceleur n’arriva pas à trouver cet œil auprès des marchands de la région, même en s’éloignant de la ville, l’ingrédient semblait aussi rare que les monstres en eux-mêmes et il dut se résoudre à retourner à l’académie pour trouver de l’aide.   
En arrivant devant le département d’alchimie et de chimie, Geralt s’imagina qu’il devrait à nouveau faire face à cette assistante, avant d’attendre plusieurs heures le retour de La Voisier pour lui demander son aide. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu’en entrant il trouva une dizaine d’étudiants dans le foyer. Certains étaient en train de lire allongés sur les canapés, d’autre discutaient entre eux et enfin il y avait le groupe d’Ewelina, le même qu’il avait aperçu à la taverne il y a deux jours.   
Le groupe semblait réaliser une concoction, tous rassemblés autour d’une même table. Le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre attira l’attention des étudiants, le sorceleur vit l’homme le plus jeune du groupe d’Ewelina se lever avant que cette dernière n’attrape son bras. Elle murmura quelque chose en agitant frénétiquement sa tête de gauche à droite, l’homme se stoppa et repris sa place initiale. Geralt se décida alors à demander à l’ensemble des personnes présentes où se trouvait le conférencier.   
« Il s’est absenté pour plusieurs jours » annonça une étudiante assise dans un coin. « Lena, son assistante, est à l’étage, elle devrait pouvoir vous aider. » Le sorceleur n’attendit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea dans la direction indiquée, attirée par le bruit, Lena s’était approchée de l’escalier et tomba nez à nez avec Geralt.   
« J’ai besoin de votre aide, je cherche un œil d’erynia. » fit-il devant l’assistante qui roula des yeux. « Suivez-moi »  
Geralt arriva dans une grande pièce de bois ciré, de larges bibliothèques entouraient un bureau en chêne massif, une table de travail encombrée de fioles et d’instrument se trouvait sur la droite en entrant et de nombreuses plantes étaient dispersées dans l’endroit. L’assistante s’avança vers la vitrine au fond de la pièce et la déverrouilla, elle chercha un moment avant de se tourner.   
̶ J’ai donné les derniers à un groupe d’étudiant, est-ce que je peux vous donner autre chose pour remplacer ?   
̶ Je ne pense pas, je fais une huile contre les hybrides. J’ai besoin de l’œil d’un hybride puissant. Une recommandation ?  
̶ Ugh, non. Un œil de succube ou d’échidnas aurait pu faire l’affaire mais les créatures chimériques sont étudiées en cette période, mon stock est vide.   
Elle lança un regard désolé au sorceleur avant de froncer les sourcils, songeuse. « Mais j’ai donné le dernier œil d’échidnas, à l’instant, à des élèves, en bas. Suivez-moi. »  
Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers qu’elle descendit, deux par deux, elle s’approcha de la table d’Ewelina avant de parler à l’homme le plus vieux du groupe.   
« Filip, s’il vous plaît, j’aurais besoin de récupérer les yeux d’échidnas que je vous ai passé. » l’homme la regarda incrédule avant de répondre.  
̶ Oh, euh. Lena, nous en avons besoin pour étudier.  
̶ Je comprends, simplement ce sorceleur en a besoin. J’en aviserai Jean La Voisier, afin qu’il se montre indulgent.   
Alors que le dénommé Filip alla se résigner et tendre le bocal remplit, encore intact, les mains d’Ewelina vinrent attraper le récipient qu’elle tenu contre sa poitrine. Elle dévisagea Geralt du regard avant de se tourner vers l’assistante.   
̶ Je pense que le sorceleur est suffisamment capable d’aller chasser de lui-même ces bêtes pour récupérer cet ingrédient, nous en avons plus besoin que lui.   
̶ Ce n’est pas ce que vous pensez, Ewelina, c’est ce que monsieur La Voisier m’a demandé. J’ai une note écrite de sa main, me demandant de fournir à ce sorceleur les ingrédients dont il pourrait avoir besoin.   
Lena tendit le document, signé et cacheté par le conférencier, le visage d’Ewelina se durcit alors qu’elle le parcourait découvrant qu’effectivement, son professeur avait demandé que tout soit fait en mesure pour aider Geralt dans son contrat. Elle rendit le contrat à l’assistante avant de se positionner face au sorceleur.   
̶ Pourquoi est-ce que tu en a besoin, tu crois pouvoir attirer les griffons avec des yeux ?   
̶ J’ai besoin de faire une huile puissante, à défaut d’œil d’erynia, je vais prendre ceux-là.   
̶ L’alchimie, ce n’est pas de la cuisine, Geralt. Tu ne peux pas remplacer un ingrédient et espérer que ta mixture soit stable.   
̶ Je n’aurais pas ce problème si tu avais accepté de m’aider.   
« Alors le problème est résolu, Ewelina, vous aiderez Geralt dans sa préparation » intervint Lena, avant de reprendre la parole rapidement pour ne pas laisser la jeune alchimiste intervenir « en échange vous garderez le reste des yeux. Bien évidemment si vous voulez vous opposer à mes décisions, nous pouvons attendre que monsieur La Voisier revienne, nous verrons alors s’il estime votre comportement convenable » Lena se retira du groupe et fit mention à Geralt de la suivre un instant. « J’espère que vous avez conscience que rien n’est gratuit, lorsqu’il fera appel à vous, monsieur La Voisier espère que vous répondrez favorablement à sa demande. »  
Geralt n’ajouta rien et regarda l’assistante partir, il n’était pas rare pour un sorceleur de payer ses dettes en faveur, bien qu’il aurait préféré en être avertis avant. Parfois, il était bien plus simple de payer en couronne, qu’en faveur. Cependant, Geralt ne s’attarda pas plus longtemps là-dessus lorsqu’Ewelina le sortit de ses pensées.  
« Quitte à être obligé de t’aider, autant faire ça dans un bureau convenable » dit-elle avant de monter les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, ils se dirigèrent au bout du couloir et rentrèrent dans une pièce, là, elle emprunta un corridor et ils arrivèrent tous deux dans une officine.  
De nombreuses boîtes et des bocaux étaient stockés dans cette pièce, un petit bureau ressemblant plus à une écritoire se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, de nombreux sacs étaient négligemment disposés à même le sol et une large table de travail était installée au milieu. L’alchimiste se dirigea au milieu afin de débarrasser son plan de travail. De manière très formelle, elle indiqua à Geralt qu’elle s’occuperait seule de la fabrication de ses potions et qu’il pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait en attendant.   
Le sorceleur ne comptait pas rentrer en conflit avec la jeune femme, et après avoir annoncé qu’il reviendrait demain matin avec les pièges, il prit congé de l’académie et se dirigea vers le forgeron. Avec les beaux jours qui revenait, les rues d’Oxenfurt étaient bondées, qu’ils soient marchands, nobles, artisans… Tous prenaient le temps de savourer les premiers rayons du soleil.   
Il passa devant la boutique de l’armurier et vit celui-ci lui faire signe. En s’approchant il l’invita à entrer, mentionnant qu’il avait déjà fini son armure  
̶ J’ai été tellement inspiré, je ne pensais pas que j’irais si vite.   
̶ Vous avez fait un excellent travail à ce que je vois. Comme convenu je vous rapporterai les poils de crinière une fois les griffons abattus.   
̶ J’espère que vous allez me donner une caution quand même, au cas où vous ne reviendriez pas. Disons cinquante couronnes, prix d’amis.   
̶ Si c’est un prix d’amis alors.  
Le sorceleur glissa la monnaie vers l’artisan et scella sa nouvelle armure sur Ablette avant de trotter jusqu’au forgeron.   
Geralt avait eu du mal à convaincre le forgeron de lui faire des pièges, mais heureusement à Oxenfurt un peu de couronnes règle rapidement le problème. Les mécanismes qu’il souhaitait utiliser contre les griffons étaient simples, des pièges à loup ordinaires : un cercle métallique cranté s’actionnant en exerçant une pression au centre, à ceci près que ceux-ci disposés également de longues piques montées sur quatre bars de fer qui viendraient perforer les bêtes dans les cuisses ou le ventre. Geralt avait également choisis le nerpun pour les attirer dans ces pièges, une plante trouvable dans l’eau qui, une fois à l’extérieur, sentait le cadavre en putréfaction.   
Son plan était simple, il allait se rendre au petit matin sur les lieux et disposer ses pièges à quelques mètres les uns des autres, là, Geralt poserait un morceau de la plante au centre du mécanisme. Il savait que les trois adultes ne se dirigeraient pas tous ensemble sur les pièges, il aurait au mieux un ou deux d’entre eux, c’est pourquoi lorsqu’il se positionnerait bien plus loin afin d’attirer puis d’attaquer les bêtes qui ne seraient pas prises. Quant aux petits, il les tuerait avant de mettre le feu au nid.   
Le sorceleur décida de retourner à l’académie afin de partir le plus tôt possible, la nuit allait tomber dans quelques heures et il serait temps de partir. Il ne toqua pas à la porte et rentra directement dans le bâtiment du département d’alchimie et de chimie, avec la même attitude, il grimpa les escaliers et entra dans la salle que Lena leurs avait laissé. Il tomba nez à nez avec Ewelina, toujours assise tandis qu’une concoction bouillonnée sur sa paillasse, elle avait un livre sur les mutagènes à la main et semblait prendre des notes. À l’entrée bruyante de Geralt, elle leva les yeux vers lui et arqua un sourcil avant de parler :   
̶ Déjà de retour ?  
̶ Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que mes potions.   
̶ Elles sont prêtes, mais l’huiles n’a finit d’infuser. J’ai rajouté une potion d’hirondelle, elle est légèrement modifiée et sera plus performante que celle que tu as.  
̶ Est-ce que l’huile peut terminer son infusion sur le trajet ?   
̶ Bien entendu, mais je devrais la filtrer dans un autre récipient.   
̶ Je le ferais, toi, tu restes ici.   
̶ Non je ne crois pas. Je ne reste pas ici alors que j’ai la possibilité d’observer un nid de griffons à quelques lieux d’ici. Vois ça comme ma contrepartie, je t’aide et en échange j’ai le droit de ramasser ce que je veux sur les bêtes.   
Geralt se résigna, bien trop facilement et rapidement, et annonça à Ewelina qu’elle pourrait venir mais que les poils de crinière étaient déjà réservés.   
Durant notre discussion, mon ami a éludé la vraie raison pour laquelle il avait laissé la jeune femme partir avec lui. Il prétexta qu’il était jeune, fatigué de se battre contre le genre féminin et qu’à l’époque il n’était pas dérangé d’emmener quiconque voulait venir avec lui. L’avis de votre humble serviteur, c’est qu’en plus d’être effectivement inconscient, Geralt souhaitait simplement passer du temps avec Ewelina, loin des hommes. À l’époque il n’avait pas l’habitude de se sentir coupable de quelque chose, il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être injustement accusé non plus, et c’est pourquoi s’il avait Ewelina seule, il pourrait s’expliquer.   
Maintenant, bien entendu, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, mais on est bien loin du catastrophique. Perchés sur leurs chevaux, il avait traversé Oxenfurt, sa banlieue et sa forêt en quelques heures et alors que la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, ils étaient arrivé au pied de la colline où se trouvait le nid. Peu de mots avait été échangé entre eux et ils sentaient tout deux que les heures à attendre l’aube seraient longues.   
Le campement pour la nuit avait été monté dans l’obscurité et le silence, les pièges laissés près des chevaux afin de ne pas capturer un animal par mégarde et les deux anciens amants s’étaient assis à deux mètre d’écart, les yeux rivés sur le nid difficilement visible. La lourdeur de la situation sembla peser sur Ewelina qui prit la parole.  
̶ Geralt ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu aides les humains ?   
̶ C’est mon travail, je tue des monstres, je récupère l’argent et par la même occasion des gens sont sauvés.  
̶ Dans ce cas pourquoi tu as accepté le travail de l’échevin à Blaviken, d’aller voir le prêtre ? Ça n’avait rien à voir avec un monstre.  
̶ Parce que c’est un humain ça ne veut pas dire que ce n’est pas un monstre. Tu serais étonnée des horreurs que peuvent faire les humains.   
̶ Je ne pense pas.   
̶ Hm… Effectivement, tu as été aux premières loges pour le voir.   
̶ Pourquoi tu n’es pas revenu ? Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas expliqué ? Tu aurais dû raconter la vérité.  
̶ Les actes parlent d’eux-mêmes. J’ai tué Renfri parce qu’elle m’a avoué le massacre qu’elle souhaitait faire. Je n’avais pas imaginé qu’elle puisse mentir là-dessus.   
̶ Je t’avais dit de ne pas t’en mêler… Ça t’aurait tué d’écouter une femme pour une fois.   
̶ Et si tu avais été sur la place ?  
̶ Geralt, j’aurais préféré qu’ils me tuent plutôt que de subir ce que j’ai subi.   
̶ Serais-tu là si c’était le cas ?  
Le silence s’installa et Ewelina soupira doucement. Tous deux réfléchissaient sur la portée de la situation et les propos échangés, pourtant aucun ne continua la conversation pendant le restant de la nuit. Le soleil se leva et ils s’agitèrent doucement dans l’optique de mettre en place les pièges à griffons.   
Ils écartèrent chacun des six pièges de plusieurs centaines de mètres afin de couvrir une large parcelle de la forêt et éviter que les bêtes sentent la détresse des autres. Au loin, le nid semblait calme, le plus gros des griffons s’étaient posté à quelques mètres de la structure afin d’avoir une vue plongeante sur la vallée tandis que les autres étaient au-dessus, dormants. La bataille se déroula bien plus rapidement que ce qu’avait imaginé le sorceleur ; seule une des bêtes s’étaient approchées et prises dans le piège mais heureusement, Geralt se trouvait suffisamment loin pour s’occuper d’au moins une des deux bêtes. À cheval, Ewelina avait tenté de diriger le dernier griffon à l’intérieur d’un des mécanismes en l’attirant grâce au nerprun cependant le monstre ne semblant pas vouloir perdre de l’altitude, elle s’était rabattue à l’affaiblir avec son arc et ses flèches.   
Geralt me raconta que ce combat avait surement était un des plus durs qu’il ait fait contre un griffon. Au-delà du nombre, Ewelina avait pris part au combat alors que le sorceleur lui avait recommandé de rester à l’arrière, cependant en voyant que seulement un des adversaires s’était pris dans les pièges, elle avait eu l’initiative de prendre part à la bataille sûre qu’elle pourrait fuir si la situation tournée mal. Il avait dû garder un œil sur le griffon et un sur son acolyte-malgré-lui.  
Finalement, il réussit à maitriser celui qu’il avait attaqué avant de porter le coup fatal, il avait ensuite fini celui de l’alchimiste qui, épuisée, s’était allongée sous un arbre tandis que Geralt s’assurait que le griffon attrapé dans le piège était mort. Le combat avec ce dernier avait pu être évité, le cercle denté l’avait attrapé dans les pattes et les cuisses tandis que les longues tiges crantées l’avaient transpercé dans l’estomac, le dos et les côtes. Le temps du combat contre ses deux femelles et la bête s’était vidée de son sang.   
La corvée du dépeçage fut répartie, Ewelina se chargerait de prendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin et Geralt récolterait les crinières pour l’armurier. La tâche était longue et fastidieuse mais Ewelina entama la conversation :   
̶ J’ai conscience que j’ai été dure, je t’ai porté responsable de choses que tu n’aurais pas pu anticiper. Je suis désolée.   
̶ Dans ce cas-là, j’accepte tes excuses.   
̶ Je sais qu’on ne va pas se quitter en amis, mais sache que si tu as un jour besoin d’aide à nouveau, la porte de l’académie est ouverte.   
̶ Alors estime que la porte de Kaer Morhem t’est également ouverte.   
Loin d’être des paroles vides de sens, ils ne se doutaient pas, cependant, que ces portes seraient empruntées aussi rapidement.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mon très cher Geralt,  
Je n’aurais pas eu l’audace de t’écrire pour te demander un service si cela n’était pas important. Pour tout te dire, c’est une question de vie ou de mort.  
Peu de temps après ton départ, de nombreux élèves de l’Académie ont disparus sans qu’aucune corrélation ne soit trouvée entre eux.   
Sans vouloir théoriser, j’ai peur que les griffons eus le rôle de régulateurs naturels de la forêt et que leurs morts aient laissé entrer dans Oxenfurt, des monstres tout aussi dangereux. Je pense même que la ou les bêtes soient à l’intérieur de l’Académie, des bruits étranges sont entendus à travers les canalisations.  
S’il te plaît, viens dès que possible.   
Ewelina"

La lettre d’Ewelina n’était pas arrivée plus tard que quelques semaines après le départ d’Oxenfurt de Geralt. Partis en bon terme, il ne pensait pas avoir de ses nouvelles de sitôt, et pourtant il venait de se faire délivrer ce message, avec le seau de l’Académie et la signature caractéristique de la jeune femme. Il n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour chevaucher Ablette et se rendre là où il était attendu.  
Et l’Académie d’Oxenfurt n’avait pas changée depuis son départ si ce n’est l’affluence de citoyens et de marchands dans les rues. La saison chaude amenait souvent de nouveaux visages dans les rues des villes particulièrement lorsqu’elles sont côtières, pourtant Geralt ne prit pas le temps pour arpenter le marché, boire une bière locale au plein air, ou encore pour participer au concours de Gwynt qui se déroulait à l’hôtel des ventes.   
En effet, à peine avait-il passé le pont de Novigrad à l’est de la ville qu’il avait galopé vers l’Académie. Il trouva facilement Ewelina, rassuré de la voir vivante et bien présente, celle-ci se trouvait toujours dans le bâtiment du département d’alchimie et de chimie, elle aperçue Geralt arriver de sa fenêtre et courra précipitamment le rejoindre à la porte, le prenant dans ses bras avec détresse elle commença à parler rapidement sans faire sens avant que le sorceleur ne l’arrêta et la calma.  
̶ Explique-moi la situation, tu parlais de disparitions dans ta lettre.   
̶ Je ne peux pas t’expliquer ici, suis-moi. Allons dans ma chambre.   
̶ Tu pourrais m’offrir un verre d’abord.  
̶ Là n’est pas le moment de rire, Geralt, dépêche-toi.   
Grimpant les escaliers deux à deux, ils se retrouvèrent au second étage, dans la petite chambre encombrée de l’alchimiste. Elle était tout en longueur avec un lit disposait à l’entrée tandis qu’une large banquette, dont les pieds avaient été arrachées, était posée au sol dans un coin. De nombreuses plantes et fleurs à différents stages de leurs vies se situaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre et une bibliothèque dégueulée de livres sur la gauche de la chambre. L’endroit semblait fait pour la jeune alchimiste et rappelait doucement au sorceleur l’espace de travail qu’elle occupait dans sa maison de Blaviken, la culpabilité et la peine l’occupant lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’elle vivait seule dans cette petite chambre alors que moins d’une année auparavant, elle vivait heureuse de sa grande demeure, dans son village, entourée par sa famille.   
Ewelina sembla sentir l’humeur de Geralt changer et son visage se durcir car elle s’éclaircit doucement la gorge avant de prendre la parole :   
̶ Bienvenue dans ma demeure, rien à voir avec la précédente mais on y est à l’aise.   
̶ Pourtant elle a l’air étroite.   
̶ Meh, au moins le matelas est plus confortable.   
Geralt sourit un instant tandis que la jeune femme se plaçait sur le dit lit avec un air curieux.   
« Je pensais être ici pour des disparitions et un monstre dévoreur d’intellos mais finalement tu voulais juste me montrer ton lit. En tout cas je vois que ce qui n’a pas disparu c’est ta libido pour les monstres » fit-il en s’asseyant à côté d’elle. Elle le bouscula immédiatement, outrée par ses propos, l’insultant gentiment elle mit un écart entre eux. Assez visible pour ne pas paraître d’accord avec ses dires mais tout de même assez proche de lui.  
̶ Non, je ne t’ai pas invité pour batifoler mais bien pour cette histoire de disparus. Je suis vraiment inquiète alors tente d’être sérieux.   
̶ À quand remonte la première disparition ?   
̶ Deux-trois semaines après ta dernière visite. Un cancre disparait et tout le monde pense qu’il a simplement quitté l’académie cependant quelques jours plus tard c’est une des têtes d’un département qui disparait, là tout le monde s’inquiète.   
̶ Combien de personnes ont disparues ?   
̶ Une dizaine, je n’ai pas le chiffre exact puisque les doyens des chairs ont décidé de se reprendre l’affaire. Depuis, plus de nouvelles seulement les disparitions continues.   
̶ Et ces bruits ? De quelles canalisations tu parles ?   
Ewelina se figea, son regard s’arrêta sur sa porte et elle se leva en murmurant un « suis-moi ». Geralt ne broncha pas et la suivit furtivement sur ses pas.   
Elle se stoppa en face d’une double porte en bois blanc sur laquelle « Laboratoire supérieur » était inscrit en fer plaqué. En ouvrant la porte, le sorceleur tomba nez-à-nez avec une large paillasse immaculée, de larges pots remplis de plantes aux milles couleurs se tenaient derrière une vitre à l’arrière de la pièce, un chandelier digne de certaines salles de bal était suspendu au centre de la pièce et des tuyaux de métal prenant racine dans le sol se dispersaient à travers le laboratoire.   
Geralt fit un tour de la pièce, cherchant à percevoir un bruit ou une odeur qui lui indiquerait une piste, Ewelina resta anxieuse dans un coin de la pièce, manche au bord des lèvres, elle restait écartée des tuyaux les plus gros et les plus à droite de la pièce. Son comportement indiqua au sorceleur que le bruit devait majoritairement sortir de ces endroits et en s’approchant il n’entendit rien mais perçu un mélange d’odeurs fortes rendant le tout difficilement descriptible.   
Il se tourna alors vers les plantes en vitrine afin de chercher les notes qu’elles dégageaient, cherchant les odeurs perçues par tâtonnement. Il trouva également plusieurs livres, majoritairement sur les plantes mais aussi quelques-uns autour des mutagènes, deux ou trois manuscrits sur les religions du Nord et un livre très usé sur les élixirs.  
« Qui utilise cette pièce ? Et à quoi sert-elle habituellement ? » fit Geralt en se tournant face à l’alchimiste. Elle reprit une posture plus calme, s’éclaircit la gorge et attrapa un large bouquin posé à l’entrée et que le sorceleur n’avait pas remarqué. Elle lui tendit avant de prendre la parole :  
̶ Majoritairement les professeurs, officiellement quelques élèves de dernières années y ont accès, mais officieusement probablement tout le monde puisque la clé peut être demandé au professeur Lavoisier. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ce registre, les élèves doivent mentionner leurs présences et indiquer le matériel utilisé.  
̶ Et je dois croire que vous le faîte tous ?  
̶ Nous sommes des érudits respectés Geralt, l’Académie pourrait tuer la moitié d’Oxenfurt, appeler ça une expérience et le monde nous acclamerait quand même s’il en résultait un remède contre l’ergotisme.   
̶ Donc n’importe qui est un suspect, même toi.   
̶ Cesse de jouer Geralt, depuis ton arrivée, tu ne prends pas cette enquête au sérieux. J’ai besoin de ton aide, quelque chose se passe ici.   
̶ Oh, et je pense savoir exactement ce qui se passe. Mutagènes, plantes… Un de tes professeurs doit expérimenter à l’abris des regards dans les égouts. Les bruits ne sont qu’un élevage de monstres afin de récolter les mutagènes et les élèves un peu trop curieux se seront fait prendre par eux en jouant aux détectives.   
̶ Geralt, tu n’as pas l’impression de faire des conclusions hâtives ? Cherchons encore un peu, passons au moins le laboratoire au peigne fin et ensuite nous essayerons de trouver cet élevage.   
̶ « Nous » ? À croire que tu cherches seulement à passer du temps avec moi.  
Ewelina grogna avant de bousculer le sorceleur en passant à côté de lui. Elle s’attela à chercher le laboratoire et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, ne trouva rien de plus que ce Geralt avait décelé. Pendant ce temps, Geralt éplucha le registre des visites et constata que la personne qui fréquentait le plus ce laboratoire était le professeur, conférencier et directeur de département : Jean La Voisier.   
Geralt se remémora rapidement son entrevue avec lui, son deuxième passage dans l’établissement ainsi que son absence de plusieurs jours. Il réfléchit également à la légitimité d’utiliser un laboratoire mit à la disposition des professeurs et des élèves alors qu’il disposait lui-même de son propre laboratoire. Le sorceleur observa l’alchimiste, qui cherchait frénétiquement sur la paillasse, en refermant le registre il se dit que ce ne serait exagérer de vérifier le bureau du professeur afin de soulager Ewelina.   
Rien n’avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, le bureau était intact si ce n’est qu’une sacoche avait été négligemment ouverte sur une bibliothèque basse. Le sorceleur entra suivi d’Ewelina et se dirigea automatiquement vers le bureau central tandis que l’alchimiste restait à l’extérieur pour guetter.   
Les tiroirs meuble était rempli de papiers en tous genres, de la facture d’achat de verrerie à l’ébauche d’élixir luminescent. Le sorceleur vérifia l’intégralité du contenu du bureau mais rien ne semblait accuser le professeur de l’achat de cages, de mercenaires ou encore de sorceleur. Loin d’être aussi suspect qu’il l’imaginait, Geralt se rendait bien compte que sortir sans un semblant de preuve ne suffirait pas rassurer la jeune femme, il avait besoin de choses concrètes. Par ailleurs, si son hypothèse semblait cohérente il admettait lui-même y trouver quelques failles. Il décida de chercher d’autres pistes auprès de la jeune femme.  
̶ Il n’y a rien ici, Ewelina.   
̶ Tu as cherché dans tous ses papiers ? Peut-être qu’il existe une porte ou un couloir caché.   
̶ Peut-être devrait-on suivre le bruit.   
̶ Tu veux dire aller jusqu’au nid ?   
̶ Sans être le plan parfait, les preuves les plus infaillibles se trouvent là-dessous.   
̶ Alors ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y !   
Ewelina empoigna Geralt et le mena à travers l’établissement, en empruntant à nouveau les escaliers, ils débouchèrent sur la trappe de bois dur menant au sous-sol et, par extension, aux égouts de l’académie.


	11. Chapter 11

Comme tous les égouts d’Oxenfurt, ceux de l’Académie étaient spacieux et fait de pierres de Rédania, la lumière traversait à peine les couloirs depuis la sortie et ne permettait pas de se déplacer sans torche. Geralt sortit la sienne de son dos et utilisa son signe Agni pour l’allumer, finalement éclairé, tous deux avancèrent en direction du bruit.   
Sur leur droite, puis leur gauche, et à nouveau à gauche, le sorceleur gardait en tête le chemin qu’il avait emprunté tandis qu’Ewelina faisait attention aux endroits où ils mettaient les pieds. Malheureusement, aucun élevage de monstres ne semblait avoir était installé dans les environs.   
Après plus de deux heures de marche, Ewelina tourna sur un chemin dont un des embranchements était très éclairé. Au même moment, Geralt sentit les mêmes odeurs que celles qu’il avait senti dans le laboratoire, ils se regardèrent un instant et s’avancèrent ensemble dans cet embranchement.   
Devant eux se trouvait un jeune homme, tout du moins ce qui l’en restait, visiblement déconstitué puis reconstitué, il avait été attaché à des parties d’Ékinoppe. En temps normal, cette créature ou plutôt cette plante pousse aux endroits où de terribles crimes ont eus lieu et bien qu’elles aient pour habitude de pousser à travers les corps, cette fois-ci, les marques de sutures étaient bien visibles, il était donc facile de comprendre que quelqu’un avait délibérément maintenu cet homme en vie pour le coudre à cette plante monstrueuse et former une abominable et effroyable créature mi-humaine mi-plante, respirant difficilement par ses poumons déchiquetés et ouverts. L’homme ne ressemblait plus à un être-humain, ses organes semblaient tous rattachés en son milieu cependant son torse n’était plus lié à son bassin, ses genoux avaient été sectionnés et ses bras étaient liés aux lianes de la plante qui convulsée de douleur.   
Ewelina reconnu un camarade de classe, Edanien, un cancre du fond de la classe qui n’avait jamais réussi et pour qui sa légitimité dans l’Académie était questionné et questionnable. La jeune femme n’avait jamais été en bon terme avec lui, non pas qu’une mésentente partagée ait été instauré mais plutôt que l’homme bien plus âgé que tous dans la promotion, n’est jamais réellement supporté d’être le dernier, résultant un caractère agressif injustifié envers le reste du monde ; Geralt me raconta même que dans ses derniers souffles, il ne trouvait toujours pas en lui d’être aimable.   
Il gisait ainsi étendu et convulsant parmi les cadavres des autres expérimentés, voyant Ewelina, l’homme devint apeuré et aigri. Il attrapa les cheveux de la jeune femme alors qu’elle avait accouru pour l’aider et lui dit :   
« Tu as toujours… été la pire… de ces prétentieux » Ewelina le poussa afin de se libérer alors qu’il tombait au sol, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s’écroulait, mort. Nul doute possible, rien de ce qui se passait ici faisait partie de l’acceptable selon les règles de l’académie et la personne derrière ses mutations devait être arrêté.   
Geralt prit un instant pour observer le laboratoire de fortune devant lui ; une dizaine de cadavre humains et monstres jonchés sur le sol dans une mare de sang séché, le spécimen qu’ils venaient de rencontrer devait être la dernière création du savant fou qui terrifié l’académie. Le sorceleur reconnu plusieurs monstres comme un noyeur ou encore une algoule, uniquement des créatures capturables mais pas élevable. Ewelina reconnu quant à elle, plusieurs de ses camarades disparus, chacun avait subi le même sort qu’Edanien tant dans la mutation que dans la mort visiblement douloureuse. Dégoutée, elle s’approcha de Geralt qui terminait son inspection et lui demanda de la sortir des égouts, devant sa détresse il la conduisit ailleurs.   
Le sorceleur l’amena jusqu’à L’Alchimiste, cette taverne dans laquelle il l’avait revu pour la première fois depuis Blaviken. Cette fois-ci, ils s’assirent à l’entrée du bâtiment, à une table en face de la cuisine, et commandèrent deux pintes de bière blonde de Redania ainsi qu’un bol de fruits secs et noix. Geralt était assis en face d’Ewelina et choisit d’utiliser le brouhaha calmant de la taverne pour faire un point sur l’enquête ;  
̶ Les machines présentes dans le laboratoire devaient servir à créer les créatures que nous avons aperçut. En trouvant qui les a acheté et transporté nous aurons une piste sur le coupable.  
̶ J’ai du mal à concevoir que quelqu’un puisse faire ça, pourtant je l’ai vu. Est-ce que tu as un indice ? Une odeur ou des traces que je n’ai pas vu ?  
̶ Les odeurs dans les égouts étaient les même que celle dans le laboratoire à l’étage, de manière générale, si on enlève la saleté et le manque d’entretien, le laboratoire de fortune est une copie conforme de celui dans lequel les élèves et professeurs travaillent.   
̶ La coïncidence est trop grande, quelqu’un a voulu reproduire ce laboratoire mais pourquoi ?   
̶ Il n’a peut-être pas eu le choix.   
̶ Et si c’était parce qu’il n’avait que ça sous la main ? Peu de temps avant ton arrivée à Oxenfurt au début de la saison, le doyen du département d’alchimie a fait changer le mobilier du laboratoire par des modèles neufs.   
̶ Le doyen ? Tu veux dire Lavoisier ?   
̶ Exactement ! Et il est celui qui l’utilise le plus !   
̶ L’odeur est trop persistante dans les égouts, s’il y allait fréquemment, on ne sentirait que ça et Lavoisier ne sent pas l’odeur des égouts.   
̶ Non mais il sent les poubelles !   
̶ Et alors ?   
̶ Geralt, il sent tellement fort qu’il a le surnom d’ « œuf pourris », tu connais beaucoup de personne qui sentent la poubelle comme s’il dormait sous les gouttières d’un bordel ?   
̶ Ewa, de nombreuses personnes ne prennent pas de bain tous les jours. Moi le premier.   
̶ Alors déjà « ew », ensuite il est professeur et doyen dans la plus prestigieuse académie du Nord. Il pourrait prendre un bain dans une baignoire d’or.   
̶ Et ça ne veut pas dire qu’il le ferait, d’autant plus qu’il est le plus présent dans le laboratoire de l’étage. Si on compare ses présences dans ce dernier avec ses cours, on ne trouve aucun moment qui lui permettrait d’aller en toute discrétion dans les égouts.  
̶ Tu veux dire qu’il sent volontairement l’œuf pourris ? Dégoutant.  
Geralt sourit à la remarque de la jeune femme et sortit son paquet de carte de gwynt, elle le suivit immédiatement et ils entamèrent une partie ensemble. Le sorceleur apprécia cette soirée avec l’alchimiste bien plus qu’il ne me l’avoua, entre les bières et les histoires, la nuit s’éternisa et ils rentèrent, ensemble, dans la chambre d’Ewelina.  
Au petit matin, alors que la jeune femme dormait à côté d’un Geralt bien réveillé, celui-ci scrutait les moindres recoins de la bâtisse. Il était désormais persuadé que le professeur Lavoisier n’était pas le coupable, un professeur, doyen qui plus est, ne passerait pas son temps dans un laboratoire du bâtiment s’il en avait un dans les égouts afin de réaliser des chimérisations hasardeuses ; il se rappela également le bureau qu’il avait visité et vraiment rien ne pouvait le rendre coupable.  
Dans sa concentration il perçut plusieurs mouvements dans l’étage, majoritairement dans les chambres des élèves, et quelques-uns au rez-de-chaussée ; la trappe menant aux égouts, elle, avait été laissé fermer. Il remarqua qu’à aucun moment depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés, le rez-de-chaussée n’avait été ouvert, les égouts étant communs à toute l’académie, le coupable n’avait pas à passer par le département pour s’y rendre, mais il restait évidant qu’il s’agissait de quelqu’un sachant bien manipuler l’alchimie.   
Ewelina s’étira près de lui, manquant de le heurter avec son coude et roula sur le ventre pour lui faire face, Geralt l’observa se réveiller doucement avant qu’elle ne prenne la parole, la voix enrouée et les yeux encore clos :   
̶ Tout d’abord, j’ai mal à la tête, ensuite j’ai fait un rêve.  
̶ J’espère que tu ne vas pas me parler de toi et moi mariés avec une maison.  
̶ Pff, tu ferais un très mauvais mari. Non, j’ai rêvé de l’enquête, maintenant qu’on a fouillé l’endroit, la personne a dut se rendre compte que quelqu’un était passé et du coup ne va plus s’y rendre. Mais, si elle cherche à continuer ses expériences de cinglé elle va vouloir porter le matériel à un autre endroit.   
̶ Effectivement, oui.   
̶ Et du coup, l’odeur va être transporter.   
̶ Je vois où tu veux en venir, en transportant les affaires, l’odeur va se diffuser et se répandre jusqu’au nouveau laboratoire, il suffira de suivre l’odeur au moment où elle bouge.   
̶ Tu sais être intelligent quand tu veux.   
̶ Il va falloir patienter plusieurs jours.   
̶ Mon lit est assez grand pour ça.   
̶ Non pas vraiment, mais il fera l’affaire.   
Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu’aucun relent de l’odeur ne soit perçut et Ewelina commençait à perdre patience. Dans son malheur, une chose la faisait sourire : les étudiants ne disparaissaient plus. Elle s’était également engagée dans une routine avec le sorceleur consistant à suivre ses cours la journée puis à le retrouver à L’Alchimiste, le soir, avec les collègues de la jeune femme, ceux-là même qu’il avait rencontré la dernière fois.   
Un soir alors qu’ils rentraient alcoolisés, Geralt s’arrêta net en sentant de nouveau ce mélange tout particulier. Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras avant de l’emporter avec lui proche d’une bouche d’égout, leur état peu sobre n’était pas l’idéal mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser échapper cette opportunité. Empruntant l’échelle, le sorceleur vérifia son équipement, peu de potions, aucune huile mais heureusement il avait pensé à prendre ses deux épées et son arbalète qu’il confia à Ewelina.   
Cette dernière avait repris ses esprits en comprenant la situation et bien que, comme le sorceleur, sa condition n’était pas idéale, elle savait qu’elle allait devoir redoubler de vigilance. Elle suivit Geralt silencieusement en couvrant ses arrières, bien évidemment qu’il détecterait le mouvement dans son dos avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de le voir mais sa position la rassurée ; elle veillait sur lui de la même façon qu’il veillait sur elle. Plus habituée aux arcs de chasse qu’à l’arbalète, elle mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre comment faire maintenir la corde par l’arbrier de sorte à sécuriser la tension sur le carreau et su qu’elle devrait redoubler de prudence afin de recharger son arme entre les tirs.  
Geralt les guidait à travers la structure jusqu’à arriver sur la trace olfactive du ou des coupables, sans savoir avec précision s’il allait dans la bonne direction, il choisit de la suivre en direction du sud afin de le rapprocher de l’académie. Soulagé de voir l’odeur de plus en plus clairement, il indiqua à Ewelina de se tenir prête mais de surtout rester à distance de sécurité. Au même moment, ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits de métal frottant et comprirent immédiatement qu’ils avaient emprunté la bonne direction et se trouvaient à quelques mètres de leur destination.  
Le bruit se stoppa alors qu’ils entrèrent dans une cavité à peine plus haute que Geralt, ils découvrirent de larges chandeliers allumés, la plupart des appareils du laboratoire de fortune et au centre, portant un distilleur, un homme d’une trentaine d’année. Il était grand et brun, ses cheveux étaient nattés à la base de son crâne, ses vêtements semblaient de bonne facture mais très ordinaires, il se tourna immédiatement en sentant la présence du sorceleur derrière lui. En l’observant se tourner, Geralt poussa Ewelina à l’entrée de la cavité, il dégaina son épée d’acier, prêt à se faire attaquer. L’homme en face de lui ne bougea pas et sembla attendre une réaction du sorceleur, ne voyant rien venir il prit la parole.   
 Je ne sais pas ce que vous faite ici mais vous ne devriez pas être là.  
 Je suis ici pour comprendre pourquoi des étudiants sont enlevés. Vous n’auriez pas une petite idée par hasard ?   
 Écoutez, je vois très bien ce que vous êtes et je suis sûr que vous allez me comprendre si vous me laissez m’expliquer.  
 Essayez toujours, pour voir.   
 J’essaye de créer des chevaliers qui, comme vous, auraient subi des mutations. Vous connaissez la situation tendue avec l’empire de Nilfgaard, une guerre pourrait éclater demain et nous ne serions que peu préparé. Avec ces créatures, nous pourrions avoir une chance, je sais qu’utiliser tous ces étudiants pour arriver à mes fins n’est pas le plus honnête mais soyons réalistes un instant, quelques vies contre la prospérité d’un peuple ne devrait pas être un choix difficile à réaliser.   
Geralt ne cachait pas sa lassitude dans son regard devant cet humain légèrement plus intelligent que la moyenne se pensant au-dessus de l’éthique. Il était presque déçu du dénouement de cette histoire, un énième faux-héros essayant de sauver un peuple en sacrifiant une partie de ce-dernier et pourtant il ne pouvait qu’être déconcerter devant l’honnêteté de cet homme. Ewelina, de son côté, était estomaquée devant son impudence, et décida simplement de se faire justice elle-même.   
Elle vérifia que son carreau était correctement enclenché, elle tourna la tête légèrement afin de repérer où se situait Geralt et, une fois placé, avança plus rapidement afin de se positionner en face de l’homme. Elle tira devant elle et perça son avant-bras, à ce moment, Geralt l’attrapa immédiatement de sa main libre pour l’abriter derrière lui. L’homme murmura quelque chose avant de se saisir de sa dague et de se jeter vers l’avant, il était évident qu’il perdrait dans un face à face avec le sorceleur mais ses mouvements et sa posture indiquaient qu’il cherchait plutôt à s’enfuir.  
Alors qu’Ewelina encochait un nouveau carreau, Geralt donna un coup d’épée dans la dague, sa force projeta l’homme à terre, la jeune alchimiste tira de nouveau, cette fois l’arme se logea dans sa côte droite. L’étudiant hurla de douleur tant qu’il s’évanouit. Geralt regarda une Ewelina larmoyante et fatiguée alors qu’il était lui-même essoufflé, encaissant le revers de médaille de sa soirée arrosée.   
Après avoir transporté et livré le coupable aux doyens des différentes chairs de l’académie, Geralt et Ewelina se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de la jeune alchimiste. Assise sur son lit, elle observait le sorceleur regarder les livres de sa bibliothèque consciente de passer ses derniers moments avec lui.  
̶ Tu as une sacrée collection de livre sur les sorceleurs.   
̶ Je sais, j’espérais comprendre un peu ce qui vous rend si spéciaux.  
̶ Tu pourrais le voir par toi-même, Kaer Morhen pourrait bénéficier d’une alchimiste qui ne fait pas ce qu’on lui dit.  
̶ Ou tu pourrais rester vers Oxenfurt, il doit bien y avoir assez de contrats pour toi ici.   
̶ Tu admettras que mon offre est plus intéressante.   
̶ Je ne veux pas quitter l’académie avant la fin de mon cursus, et je suis désolée mon grand mais je n’aime pas le froid.   
̶ Alors il va falloir nous séparer prochainement  
̶ Dans ce cas, j’arriverai à faire avec… après un temps.   
̶ Ma porte restera ouverte.  
J’aurais préféré vous conter que, malheureusement, ils ne se reverraient jamais. Que Geralt rencontrerait sa future femme Yennefer, puis sa fille adoptive Ciri, et que la vie poursuivrait son cours sans qu’il ne repense à cette jeune alchimiste de Blaviken. Mais durant ma conversation avec lui, alors même qu’il n’avait que peu touché son verre, je savais déjà que la fin ne serait pas jolie et qu’aujourd’hui encore les « et si » trottaient dans sa tête.


	12. Chapter 12

« Mon cher ami, comment vas-tu ? J’espère que cette lettre te parviendra et que tu n’es pas enfoui sous trois mètres de neige dans ta montagne. Bien des saisons sont passées depuis que nous nous sommes entrevus et j’aimerais de toi que tu règles ta dette concernant ton affaire avec ta comtesse.  
J’ai, dans ma classe, une alchimiste très douée qui s’intéresse à tes garçons et leurs mutations. Geralt lui a fait grande impression et je souhaiterais qu’elle vienne à Kaer Morhen pour quelques saisons afin de travailler sur ces mutagènes dont ils disposent.   
En échange, tu pourras garder une copie de ses manuscrits et lui demander de t’aider dans la préparation d’herbes, de potions, d’élixirs et que sais-je encore ! Mais fait bien attention, elle vient apprendre et découvrir, ce n’est pas une distraction et encore moins un professeur d’alchimie.   
Elle arrivera quelques jours après cette lettre, si elle a survécu au froid du grand Nord, c’est une vraie sudiste.  
Tu me dois bien ça,   
Ton ami, Lavoisier » conclu Vesemir dans sa lecture.   
Le vieux sorceleur avait effectivement une dette envers le doyen, et bien qu’il n’ait jamais été pressé de la régler, il dut avouer être content de clôturer ce chapitre en acceptant la venue d’une alchimiste. Il appela un des sorceleur venu pour passer l’hiver afin de l’aider à préparer l’arrivée de la jeune femme.   
Gweld était un des plus fidèles amis de Geralt, il était grand et longiligne, les cheveux roux coupés négligemment par ses soins et il s’habillait souvent d’orange et de vert. Rien ne pouvait le détourner d’une partie de cartes bien arrosée mais il préférait jouer pour le savoir, à savoir des ragots, plutôt que pour l’argent. Géralt trouvait en lui un bouffon divertissant et un camarade de combat talentueux, son espièglerie avait souvent amené les deux compagnons dans des contrats sous-estimés, coûtant quelques cicatrices à chacun mais le Loup Blanc apprenait sans cesse de ses aventures avec lui.   
Et c’est Gweld qui fut choisi pour préparer l’arrivée d’Ewelina ; celui-là même qui lut la lettre de Vesemir afin « d’en apprendre plus » selon ses dires mais surtout afin de charrier son ami d’enfance. Le plus vieux des sorceleurs lui demanda de réhabiliter le laboratoire de la forteresse afin que celui-ci soit utilisable. N’ayant pas de dortoir pour femme, elle y dormirait également. Et c’est ainsi qu’il emmena une poignée de jeunes garçons à peine muté pour l’aider à faire ce boulot.   
La pièce était plutôt sale car peu utilisée, elle était de forme rectangulaire avec un arche en pierres au milieu. Il décida que la partie de gauche qui comportait la porte d’entrée ainsi qu’une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la cour, servirait de laboratoire, tandis que la pièce de droite avec son petit vitrail serait la partie chambre et bibliothèque.   
Les enfants prirent peu de temps pour retirer les toiles d’araignée, la poussière sur les étagères ou encore épousseter les tapis et les tentures. Les meubles en bois furent amenés dehors par un groupe afin d’être polis et repeints tandis que l’autre groupe rapiéçait le vieux matelas du lit et stockait les livres, vivres et parchemins vierges dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.  
Geralt entra dans la cour et observa son ami au loin, assis sur une marche d’escalier en train d’entretenir son épée alors que ses élèves semblaient punis. Il s’approcha d’eux en ordonnant à ses trois garçons d’aller se laver et écouter Vesemir dans ses leçons du jour.   
̶ Qu’ont fait ces quatre-là pour que tu les obliges à nettoyer cette salle ?   
̶ Est-ce que tu ne veux pas plutôt me demander ce que tu as fait ?   
̶ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.   
̶ Oxenfurt, tu n’aurais pas rencontré une jeune alchimiste.   
̶ Je vois, et comment tu es au courant ?  
̶ Elle a envoyé une lettre, ta demoiselle arrive sous peu. Alors on a pris la liberté de s’occuper de sa nouvelle chambre.   
̶ Donc elle a fini par accepter ma demande… Bonne nouvelle.  
̶ Visiblement, nous allons avoir notre propre faiseuse de potions en tous genres. J’ai hâte d’essayer tout ça.   
̶ L’hiver s’installe à peine, nous sommes là depuis peu de temps. Je ne pense pas que tu auras à utiliser ce qu’elle va fabriquer avant un moment.   
̶ Peu importe. Rabat joie.   
Geralt suivit son camarade dans le corridor avant d’entrer dans le laboratoire fraîchement décoré. La cheminée en face de la porte était remplie de bois et arborée plusieurs buches sur le dessus, une large table se trouvait sur la gauche en entrant avec un matériel ancien mais nettoyé, enfin une paillasse sur laquelle avait été disposé la panoplie du bon jardinier se trouvait sur la droite. Lorsque Geralt s’avança, il observa la deuxième partie du laboratoire. Après l’arche, un lit avait été placé à droite et faisait presque tâche au milieu de grandes bibliothèques dépareillées, forte heureusement les tapis et les tentures donnaient un côté chaleureux à la pièce et permettraient à la pierre de rester chaude pendant l’hiver.  
̶ Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que c’est ton amie que nous attendons.   
̶ Donc tu avoues qu’il y a quelque chose.   
̶ Pas du tout, je constate.   
̶ Eh bien dans ce cas, si je constate qu’il n’y a rien entre vous. Je tenterai ma chance.   
Les deux amis retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles de la saison froide. L’école du loup était depuis bien longtemps entretenue par Vesemir seul, et afin de soulager sa tâche, et en échange du couvert et de l’abris, quelques sorceleurs venaient chaque année durant l’hiver. Comme vous l’avez déjà lu plutôt par votre humble serviteur, Geralt appréciait venir ici car au-delà de retrouver la seule famille qu’il connaissait à ce moment, il pouvait s’assurer que la relève était là et prête ; les temps étaient de plus en plus durs et l’histoire prouvera qu’il n’avait pas tords.   
Ewelina arriva, comme prévu, quelques jours plus tard. Vesemir l’avait attendu à l’entrée de la montagne, sur son cheval, tandis que les garçons avaient été laissés aux mains des sorceleurs plus âgés. Elle arriva avec deux passeurs engagés pour assurer sa protection, néanmoins, ils la quittèrent une fois qu’ils virent Vesemir. La jeune femme lui fit bonne impression, elle se présenta, le remercia de l’accueillir et offrit immédiatement ses services, le vieux sorceleur était ravi.   
Ils arrivèrent tout deux alors que l’entraînement à l’épée se déroulait dans la cour. Moins d’une dizaine d’enfants et d’adolescents étaient présents en face de trois sorceleurs ; Geralt, Gweld et Eskel. Ce dernier, tout juste avertis de la venue de la jeune femme s’empressa de terminer le cours afin de la saluer d’un large sourire.   
̶ Mademoiselle, c’est un plaisir. Je suis Eskel.  
̶ De même, Eskel. Je suis Ewelina, je viens de l’académie, j’espère que vous ne prendrez pas mal mon indiscrétion durant mon séjour.   
̶ Aucun problème.   
̶ Ewelina, ravis de te revoir. Tu as fait bonne route ?  
̶ Geralt, également, longue et douloureuse mais je suis bien arrivée comme tu peux le voir.   
̶ Ok, il la tutoie. Laisse tomber Eskel, on fait pas le poids, il a trop d’avance.   
Eskel regarda Gweld qui venait de parler avant de se tourner vers Geralt qui tentait de masquer un sourire en coin. Vesemir continua la visite seul avec la jeune alchimiste de sorte à garder le plus de calme possible. Il n’était pas au courant de la nature de la relation qu’elle entretenait avec Geralt mais il avait tout de même un doute. Rien ne changeait selon lui, toutefois il décida qu’il garderait un œil sur eux.   
Le vieux sorceleur l’amena au laboratoire en dernier, il avait fait brûler la cheminée afin de réchauffer la pièce et avait demandé à un des élèves de chauffer de l’eau pour son bain pendant qu’il lui faisait faire le tour de la forteresse. Bien conscient que les premières nuits de la jeune femme seraient difficiles, il souhaita tout mettre en œuvre pour l’aider à s’acclimater au temps du grand Nord.   
Une fois Ewelina seule dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle arpenta le mobilier qu’elle trouva pittoresque et charmant. Les ustensiles qui lui avaient été confié, feraient l’affaire pour son temps ici et elle n’oublia pas qu’elle pourrait toujours demander à la chair de l’académie de lui en envoyer des neufs. Elle s’assit un instant sur le fauteuil proche de la cheminée, en tentant de réchauffer ses extrémités, elle retira le surplus de vêtements humides et gelés. Avec le froid, les cicatrices de ses blessures tirées sur sa peau, et elle décida de retirer le reste de ses vêtements afin de se glisser dans le bain qui lui avait été préparé.   
La proximité de la baignoire et de la cheminée gardait l’eau à bonne température et lui permettait de se relaxer un long moment. Alors qu’elle somnolait, elle entendit frapper à la porte et demanda qui se trouvait de l’autre côté. Geralt répondit et elle le laissa rentrer non pas sans se glisser plus profondément dans le bain pour se cacher. Le sorceleur ricana à la posture de la jeune alchimiste avant de lui dire :   
« Ils ont souhaité célébrer ton arrivée, tout le monde boit et Gweld veut t’affronter au Gwynt. Tu souhaites venir ? » fit-il en s’approchant de la baignoire, l’éclaboussant légèrement en plaçant sa main dans l’eau.  
« Est-ce que ce n’est pas un peu tôt pour boire ? » répondit-elle avant de placer ses cheveux sur son buste de manière à se cacher un peu plus.   
̶ Ewa, il fait nuit dehors. Et puis un verre de vin chaud te réchauffera autant que ton bain.   
̶ Dans ce cas, je viens pour le Gwynt et le vin chaud. Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour m’habiller.  
̶ Comme tu veux, je t’attends devant.   
Contrairement à ce qu’aurait pu croire Vesemir, Ewelina ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s’acclimater à Kaer Morhen, à dire vrai, elle n’avait jamais connu d’endroit aussi chaleureux. Sa chambre et son bain était chaud, sa soirée fut animée par des parties de cartes enflammées et des verres de vins bouillonnants, quant à sa nuit, elle fut réchauffée par un certain sorceleur aux cheveux blancs.


	13. Chapter 13

Ewelina eut besoin de quelques jours pour mettre en place son laboratoire et ses équipements de sorte à entamer ses recherches sur les mutagènes, Vesemir mit d’ailleurs à sa disposition plusieurs mutagènes récoltés sur différents monstres autour de la forteresse, il fit également amener les différentes herbes et potions utiles pour l’épreuve des Herbes.  
Cette épreuve est le passage le plus atroce dans la vie d’un sorceleur ; consistant à injecter un cocktail de trois substances afin de leur permettre de muter, il devait ensuite recevoir un mélange de plantes leur permettant de développer des capacités physiques et des réflexes hors du commun, le rituel était clôturé par la contamination à un virus particulier n’ayant aucun affecte chez l’humain non-muté. Jusqu’alors, le réel problème de l’épreuve c’est que seulement quatre enfants sur dix survivaient à ce changement et que dans certains cas ils devaient recevoir le traitement plusieurs fois afin de finaliser les mutations.  
Alors qu’elle finissait le journal de bord d’un sorceleur en charge de cette épreuve, elle entama son deuxième volume intitulé « Épreuves supplémentaires ». La première entrée du livre le daté en 1183, soit plus de quarante ans en arrière, et décrivait en détail les préparations choisies pour compléter les mutations des jeunes garçons ayant le mieux encaissé les modifications corporelles de l’épreuve des herbes. Ces modifications supplémentaires semblaient servir à la fois d’expérimentation et d’amplificateur des mutations. Elle trouva ainsi une liste de noms sur un parchemin détaché du livre ; plusieurs prénoms étaient raturés sauf deux « Geralt » et « Eskel ». Quelle chance pour elle, elle avait justement ses sujets sous la main.   
Par politesse et pour ne pas manquer de respect à ses hôtes, elle décida tout d’abord d’en parler avec Vesemir et obtenir son accord de pratiquer des tests sur les deux sorceleurs. Ces épreuves supplémentaires, par la nature des modifications qu’elles ont pu apporter et le faible taux de réussite, n’étaient plus pratiquées mais comprendre pourquoi elles avaient réussi lui donnerai déjà une piste pour ses recherches.   
Vesemir avait terminé ses longues leçons pour la journée et laissé le soin aux sorceleurs d’entrainer les nouvelles recrues. Il observa la jeune femme arriver vers lui et écouta sa demande. Il avait lui-même entendu parler de ces expériences mais n’en avait pas fait l’objet, il n’avait d’ailleurs jamais souhaité observer cette pratique et le simple fait d’y repenser le mettait mal à l’aise. En revanche, Ewelina semblait pleine de bonnes intentions et cherchait simplement à comprendre comment les modifications fonctionnées et comment prévenir leurs dangers. Alors qu’ils marchaient ensemble vers la cour d’entraînement, devant la porte d’entrée de la forteresse, Vesemir choisit d’entamer la discussion :   
̶ Je ne suis pas censé influencer ton choix d’étude mais je dois dire que je suis content de savoir que tu as choisis ces épreuves.   
̶ C’est le point clé dans la vie d’un sorceleur, son passage d’humain à mutant.   
̶ Qu’espères-tu trouver ?   
̶ Je ne sais pas vraiment, d’abord je veux comprendre donc je suppose que mon but est de trouver les réponses pour mieux comprendre. Si mes études peuvent vous être utile par la suite, ce serait un beau bonus.   
̶ J’aurais pensé que tu avais choisis de venir avec une idée précise. La volonté d’aider les jeunes garçons à survivre, peut-être celle de découvrir de nouvelles facultés à développer ou bien même d’inverser le processus pour un être aimé.   
Ewelina s’arrêta, ne prenant pas sa remarque négativement elle décida d’arborer un sourire doux pour que ses propos ne soient pas mal interprétés. Elle fit face à Vesemir avant de continuer :  
̶ Je vois ce que vous voulez dire mais Geralt n’est pas la seule raison qui m’a amené ici.   
̶ Pourtant je n’ai jamais vu Geralt aussi proche d’une personne et j’ai pensé que tu souhaiterais qu’il soit plus humain pour correspondre mieux à ton mode de vie.   
̶ Il est vrai que depuis mon arrivée notre relation n’a plus d’ambiguïté mais soyons honnête, Geralt ne supporterait pas mon mode de vie et en un sens, j’apprécie n’être qu’un passage dans la sienne. Les relations sont beaucoup de travail de chacune des parties, je n’ai pas la force de me battre pour me faire entendre face à un sorceleur opiniâtre qui va vivre deux fois plus longtemps que moi.  
̶ Tu n’as pas la force mentale ou physique ?   
̶ Je pense que vous le savez.  
Ils reprirent leur marche jusqu’à l’entrainement, silencieusement cette fois, ils s’arrêtèrent afin de les observer, les recrues, les initiés et même les maîtres. Ewelina examina les différences entre Geralt et son ami Gweld afin de réfléchir où axer son questionnement et ses expériences, Vesemir lui laissait l’opportunité de faire les tests qu’elle souhaitait mais il l’avait également mise en garde ; elle n’avait pas le droit de reproduire les épreuves ni les modifications supplémentaires.   
Geralt n’était pas enjoué de servir de cobaye mais il appréciait le temps que cela lui laissé avec la jeune alchimiste. En revanche, entraîner les nouvelles recrues était également un plaisir et il le faisait chaque année volontiers. Il passa un marché avec son amante, il serait disponible un jour sur deux à partir du début d’après-midi, le reste du temps il le passerait à travailler pour l’École. Ewelina ne rechigna pas, elle apprécia même l’opportunité d’avoir un jour dédié à ses expériences et un jour dédié à ses recherches autres.  
En effet, quelques semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis son premier jour et Vesemir semblait vouloir utiliser au maximum sa disponibilité pour l’aider à stocker des potions. Mais qui dit alchimie, dit ingrédients, et elle et le vieux sorceleur sortaient quotidiennement arpenter la montagne afin de trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin. Elle en profitait pour apprendre du vieil homme, visiter des endroits reculés et parfois, faisait le choix d’aller un peu plus loin. Lorsqu’ils rentraient, elle allait soit l’aider avec son alchimie soit retrouver Geralt au laboratoire pour expérimenter.   
Usuellement, ces expérimentations étaient très professionnelles, Ewelina allongeait Geralt sur sa table d’observation, elle pouvait prélevait sur son corps, testait sa réaction avec certains produits et parfois même elle arrivait à comparer ses habilités avec celles décrites dans le journal lorsqu’il n’était qu’un enfant. Plus simple, elle se contentait certaines fois de lui prélever du sang en grande quantité pour expérimenter sur ses réactions à certaines potions.   
Elle avait d’ailleurs réussi à élaborer une potion de Forêt de Maribor moins intoxicante et plus efficace sur le sorceleur rien qu’en la testant sur son sang. Une fois sûre, il l’avait testé dans la montagne, face à des noyadés, et était revenu convaincu par l’avancée de la jeune femme.  
En revanche cette fois-ci, le sorceleur avait attendu un peu plus longtemps dans le laboratoire d’Ewelina mais cette dernière s’était tout de même présentée. En entrant dans la pièce, elle se retint sur sa paillasse pour ne pas tomber et, devant sa détresse, Geralt bondit de sa chaise afin de venir à sa rescousse. Il l’aida à se positionner correctement avant de chercher une blessure visible sur son corps, Ewelina quant à elle, essayait de calmer son anxiété en inspirant et expirant lentement.   
Elle lui demanda avec difficulté d’attraper un linge propre dans son tiroir, ce qu’il fit alors qu’elle retirait son caleçon d’équitation. Le brun noircis de ce dernier avait empêché le sorceleur de voir que la jeune femme perdait du sang en abondance, mais effectivement, elle semblait faire une hémorragie interne, au niveau de son utérus.   
Depuis son départ ensanglanté de Blaviken, Ewelina savait qu’un jour elle paierait la faible qualité des soins qu’elle s’était apportée dans la forêt alors qu’elle fuyait ces monstres qui l’avait charcutée. Elle se revoyait se mettre à l’abris dans un terrier abandonné, sûre de ne pas voir demain, mais aujourd’hui elle était encore en vie et elle avait la possibilité de rectifier son erreur. Elle n’avait plus le choix.  
Elle enroula une partie du drap de la même manière qu’elle le faisait lors de ses menstruations, seulement plus épais, et l’enfonça à l’entrée. Geralt ne restait pas inutile dans un coin et avait sortis tout le matériel nécessaire pour prodiguer des soins ; matériel de couture, compresse, alcool et même des champignons hallucinogènes. De son côté la jeune femme, qui se préparait au pire, avait posé le tisonnier dans sa cheminée. Elle s’assis sur la table d’observation et demanda à Geralt de venir, il se colla à elle pour s’assurer qu’elle ne perdrait pas l’équilibre avant qu’il n’ait le temps de l’allonger pour opérer. L’alchimiste sembla avoir repris son calme et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant avant de s’expliquer.   
« Une de mes cicatrices s’est ouverte, tu vas devoir la cautériser. Lorsqu’ils ont sectionné les trompes de mon utérus, ils n’ont rien refermé j’ai dû le faire en me cautérisant à la braise, cette fois on va passer par le ventre. » Elle traça avec son sang, une ligne droite d’une dizaine de centimètres sur son bas ventre « Imbibe la zone à l’alcool puis ouvre avec le plus gros de mes scalpels, fait attention à bien sectionner l’organe en plus de la peau. Tu trouveras deux écarteurs abdominaux dans la boite, passes-les au feu et quand ils sont tièdes tu les insèreras pour maintenir la plaie ouverte. »   
Geralt n’attendit pas la fin des explications pour commencer, il attrapa les deux écarteurs et les supporta au-dessus du feu avec la pince à bûche. Par la même occasion, il suspendit une marmite d’eau sur la crémaillère jusqu’à ce qu’elle bouillonne. Il parlait à Ewelina pour la maintenir en éveille et lui indiquer clairement ce qu’il devait faire, non-initié à l’anatomie, il avait besoin de son aide s’il voulait la sauver. Alors il répéta quasiment mot pour mot ce qu’elle venait de dire et lui demandait de confirmer.   
« Il y a deux plaies, à droite et à gauche, pour toi en haut et en bas, au vu de la douleur c’est la plaie du bas qui saigne. Tu vas devoir d’abord éponger, ensuite prendre un petit scalpel et retirer ce qui est infecté. Essaye de recoudre et si tu ne peux pas, cautérise au tisonnier. » À ce moment, Vesemir s’était approché de la porte d’entrée avec Gweld, ils regardèrent le duo avec appréhension et, ensemble, choisirent de prêter main forte à Geralt afin de l’aider, quitte à le déranger.   
Les sorceleurs s’organisèrent et opérèrent méthodiquement Ewelina dont le garrot avait partiellement fonctionné. Gweld prit la charge d’alcooliser la jeune femme en un temps record, lui offrant une Vodka de Redania, il boucha son nez afin qu’elle n’eût d’autre choix que de boire la moitié de la bouteille. Il prit également la charge de la maintenir éveillée en lui expliquant pourquoi il gagnait sans cesse les parties de Gwynt et en lui promettant que si elle s’en sortait il lui offrirait la carte qu’elle voulait.   
De son côté, Vesemir avait la charge de passer l’ensemble des outils au feu et d’éponger le sang et les plaies. Il s’était donc posté à côté de la cheminée et afin de garder Geralt hors de la névrose il lui demandait de lui décrire précisément ce qu’il faisait quand il le faisait. À eux trois, tout se serait bien passé mais la plaie d’Ewelina ressemblait beaucoup trop à une déchirure et malheureusement, ne permettait ni d’être cousue ni d’être cautérisée.  
̶ Ewa, je ne peux pas la refermer il va falloir faire autrement.   
̶ Putain de merde, retires-le.  
̶ Ewa…  
̶ C’est ma décision, entre lui et moi, c’est moi. Donne-moi des champignons et retires-moi cet utérus.  
Heureusement pour Ewelina, les sorceleurs savaient exactement comment pratiquer une ablation. Elle se laissa emporter par les champignons hallucinogènes qui lui avaient été donné et dans son délire, sa vision périphérique se troubla alors qu’elle observait son amant s’attelé à sa tâche, en revanche, alors qu’elle pensait le voir sortir une paire de ciseau, c’est son paquet de cartes monstres qu’il sorti, il entama alors une partie de Gwynt.   
Elle l’observa tirer une première pioche, trois cartes météo, une sonnerie de la charge et quelques cartes monstres, c’était un bon départ. Geralt joua sa carte vampire qui, grâce à son talent, amena deux autres vampires sur le terrain, face à lui se trouvait un archer des escadrons. Il posa alors un élémentaire de terre en troisième ligne et son adversaire réduisit ses vampires avec un froid mordant, faisant ainsi tomber ses points par vampire à un. Il hésita un instant entre le soleil dégagé pour éclaircir le froid mordant et retrouver ses points ou bien la terre brûlée pour réduire les points de l’adversaire.   
« Brûle-le » fit-elle, et Geralt joua sa carte détruisant l’archer. Son adversaire en posa un deuxième et le sorceleur joua une carte a dix points, un nouvel archer fut posé et Geralt choisit de passer son tour. L’adversaire utilisa un leurre pour récupérer un archer avant de passer à son tour. Le jeu du sorceleur lui permettait de garder un de ses monstres sur le terrain d’une manche à l’autre et c’est un vampire qui fut choisi, il posa alors sa goule et, alors que son adversaire passa son tour, récupéra son élémentaire de sa défausse et le posa afin de remporter cette manche.   
Ewelina le félicita et l’encouragea à continuer, une goule fut gardée et il récupéra à nouveau l’élémentaire. En posant l’ensemble de ses cartes face à celles de son adversaire il obtint un ex aequo mais sa sonnerie de la charge lui permit de doubler les points de l’élémentaire et de gagner la partie. Ravie, elle lui sourit et le complimenta sur sa réussite avant de s’endormir.   



End file.
